One Life of Dark Shadows
by angelsinstead
Summary: This fanfic is a crossover so it is definitely AU. It is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows & One Life to Live.  Characters include Barnabas Collins, Todd Manning, Victoria Winters, Marty Saybrooke & More... Vampires, Werewolves, etc.
1. I'm Home

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is a crossover so it is definitely AU. It is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis, and it is also based off the characters of ABC's hit soap One Life to Live. Just so you know, I don't own ABC, Dark Shadows, or One Life to Live, and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story. The history of the characters have been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

~V~V~

~Cast List of All Main Characters~

Characters from the 1790's:

Barnabas Collins: After the death of his parents, Barnabas is trying to hold his family together. He falls under the evil spell of a servant, Angelique Bouchard. When she does not win his love, she sentences him to a dark fate.

Victoria Winters: During a seance, Victoria returns to the year 1795. In a twisted chain of events, she is accused of witchcraft.

Todd Manning: He is the cousin of Barnabas Collins. He is set to wed Marty Saybrooke in a prearranged marriage orchestrated by her aunt Kiki and his aunt Abigail. Before he can find happiness with Marty, he must face eternal darkness.

Margaret 'Marty' Saybrooke: Marty travels across the ocean to marry Todd Manning. Although she falls in love with him, darkness and tragedy await the young lovers.

John McBain: John has been a vampire for many centuries. He's a very powerful, dark figure. He has a lust for beautiful women. He comes to love a woman but sacrifices his own happiness to let her find hers.

Quentin Collins: Cursed to live an eternal life without love, Quentin is angry and vengeful. All of his male decendants will pay the price of his selfishness. He is the distant cousin of Barnabas Collins.

Abigail Collins: Abigail is Barnabas and Sarah's wicked aunt. After the death of their parents, she is the guardian of young Sarah. Her best friend is Kiki Saybrooke.

Katherine "Kiki" Saybrooke: Kiki practically sold her niece into marriage to Todd Manning, Abigail Collin's nephew. She is viscious and cruel to her brother's orphaned daughter.

Reverend Trask: Reverend Trask enters Collinwood at the request of Abigail Collins to perform an exorcism. He is out to prove by any means necessary that Victoria Winters is a witch.

Sarah Collins: Sarah is the sweet, innocent little sister of Barnabas Collins. She will suffer greatly because of Angelique's evil plans.

Angelique Bouchard: Hateful and wicked, Angelique will stop at nothing to make Barnabas Collins fall in love with her. She consults the powers of evil and black magic to manipulate the man she longs to make her own.

Characters from the 1990's:

Barnabas Collins: After being chained for nearly 2 centuries in a coffin inside the family mausoleum, Barnabas escapes with a lust for blood. He ends up face-to-face with Victoria Winters, a woman he came to desire in the 1790's.

Victoria Winters: Found outside an orphanage in New York on a cold night, Victoria was given the last name Winters because that was the season in which she had been abandoned. A note had accompanied her which said, "Her name is Victoria. I cannot take care of her " She longs to find the true identity of her parents. Blair Cramer invites Victoria to serve as a nanny to her son Sam in the dark mansion on the crest of Widow's Hill.

Todd Manning: Haunted by his past love, vampire Todd Manning went to England nearly two centuries ago to escape the memories. He returns to his family's home in Collinsport to find that fate has returned his love to him...

Margaret "Marty" Saybrooke: Orphaned at a very young age, Marty works at the Collinsport Inn as a waitress. She lives with Dr. Wolek, her adopted father. Vampire Todd Manning takes an interest in her considering her striking resemblance to his past love, the original Marty who died in the 1790's. He soon discovers she is the reincarnation of the woman he loved.

Doctor Larry Wolek: Dr. Wolek is a devoted doctor and a caring adoptive father to Marty Saybrooke. He is searching diligently for a cure for vampirism.

John McBain: John and Blair are making a step toward commitment, but she doesn't know his darkest secret. He has an incredible thirst for both blood and sex.

Blair Cramer: Blair is fiercely protective of her family. She lives in fear that the shadows of her past will return to haunt her. She is the mother of Starr, Jack, and Sam Manning.

Sabrina Stuart: Sabrina returns to Collinsport after a long absense. She's greatly traumatized and eager to rebuild her shattered life. She's the love interest of Chris Jennings.

Chris Jennings: Chris Jennings had returned to Collinsport after the death of his twin brother Tom. Unfortunately, he's been unable to give proper care to his younger sister Amy. He lives in the Rose Cottage on the Collinwood Estate. He's just discovered the frightening secret of his heritage.

Starr Manning: Starr is the teenage daughter of Blair Cramer. She is rebellious and fun-loving. Her mother struggles to control her wild ways.

Cole Thornhart: Cole Thornhart is the boyfriend of Starr Manning. The leader of a motorcyle gang, he's not the type of boyfriend Blair would like for her daughter.

Jack Manning: Jack is the angry and trouble-making son of Blair Cramer. He hates Cole, his sister's boyfriend.

Sarah Collins: Sarah returns in the 1990's as a ghostly presence to protect and befriend Sam Manning and his playmate Amy Jennings. Her spirit cannot rest until her brother Barnabas finds happiness.

Amy Jennings: Young Amy is traumatized by the early loss of her parents. She's the sister of Chris Jennings. She lives at Collinwood with Blair Cramer.

Sam Manning: Sam is the adorable adopted son of Blair Cramer. His parentage is a mystery.

~V~V~

~Chapter One~

(1993)

On a dark and dreary night, grave-robber Willie Loomis stepped into Eagle Hill Cemetery. Rows of withered graves were to his left and right as he walked toward the Collins family mausoleum. Moonlight shone brightly upon a tall, narrow stone in a almost ghostly-white light. Willie's flashlight's beam had landed upon the letters engraved in the stone. "Margaret Anne Saybrooke Manning - Born 1767 - Died 1795" it read. A shiver ran up Willie's spine as a fog rolled in from the distance. He had to hurry with the task at hand before daylight came to Collinsport.

Using tools from his case, Willie broke the lock on the stone mausoleum. He stepped inside to find three stone caskets. The interior of the room was dark and damp as he shone his flashlight upon the names engraved before each of the caskets. "Joshua, Naomi, and Sarah Collins," Willie spoke aloud. As though the ghosts of the past were angry with his trespassing, the door swung to and fro in the breeze, striking loudly against the stone outside the mausoleum. Willie was scared, but his greed was much stronger. In the caskets, the family was supposed to have been buried with their jewelry and all their treasures. Willie had seen pictures, and he wanted those jewels.

Willie tried to pry the cover off the middle coffin with his crowbar, but luck wasn't on his side. The stone cover would not budge. In his desperation, he tied a length of rope to the iron ring in the lion's mouth over the center casket's plaque. He tied the other end of the rope to the matching iron ring on the top of the center casket's lid. Using all his stength, Willie used the crowbar to tug upon the rope, hoping to free the lid from the bed of casket. A terrible scraping sound met his ears, but it was not the sound of the lid raising as he had hoped. He had opened a panel which lead to a hidden room in the back of the mausoleum. The room had originally been used to store weapons and ammunition during the Revolutionary War, but now it had a far different purpose. As Willie stepped into the small dark room, he discovered a large black coffin with chains wrapped around it tightly. Curiosity got the better of him, and Willie decided he would open the casket and see what may be inside.

"I am gonna find that onyx ring that belonged to Barnabas Collins after all," Willie predicted, although Barnabas had been said to have gone to England with his cousin Todd Manning around two hundred years ago. Barnabas was believed to be buried in England somewhere, but with the discovery of this coffin in the mausoleum, Willie wondered if the rumors had been true. He had a feeling that this coffin within this hidden room had something to do with Barnabas Collins.

Willie used his metal cutting tools to break through the links of the chains. It wasn't long before the chains broke free from around the casket. As they fell to the floor with a crash, Willie was excited about what he though would be his good fortune. He just knew he was going to find the missing Collins jewels. Little did he know that something far more frightening awaited him inside the casket.

With a creeking sound, Willie pulled open the lid of the casket. There, lying on it's velvet interior lay the man he had seen in all the portraits at Collinwood. It was Barnabas Collins himself. He looked pale and frightening as Willie stared at his oval face. As Willie reached out to nab the onyx ring upon his finger, Barnabas's eyes snapped open as he stared at the intruder who had stepped into his tomb. He had been imprisoned in the hidden room of the mausoleum for nearly two hundred years and he had an insatiable lust for blood. As his fangs sunk into Willie's neck, only the sound of the grave robber's terrified screams could be heard.

(Three Nights Later)

Blair Cramer lived at Collinwood, the looming forty-room mansion located near Widows' Hill. She had just gotten her son Sam to bed for the evening. She kissed his little cheek, then went across the hall to check on adorable little Amy. Amy was sleeping peacefully as well, hugging her porcelain doll. "Rest well, sweetie," said Blair as she tucked the blankets around the orphaned little girl. Ever since Amy's parents had died, and her brother Chris hadn't been able to care for her, Blair had become Amy's guardian. Chris came by to see Amy often, but the little girl often seemed incredibly sad and alone in the world. Who knows what may have happened to little Amy if Blair hadn't given her a loving home.

Blair walked downstairs to the foyer as there was someone knocking persistently at the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" Blair gasped as she rushed over toward the front door. The road leading up to Collinwood was a steep and treacherous one with a great deal of turns. Blair didn't generally receive many guests at this time of the night.

Blair threw open the door to see a man standing in the doorway. Shock registered on her face as she stared at him. "Barnabas Collins?" came her gasp.

"How did you know my name?" he asked her in his rich English accent.

"I- I have seen your face in all the portraits."

"Ahhh, yes. He was my ancester, the orginal Barnabas Collins. He moved to England nearly two hundred years ago, and I am his decendant. I am your cousin from England, and I have come across the ocean to visit you," he said as he shook her hand. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Blair remained in a state of shock as the man introduced himself. Finally, she remembered her manners. "Please do come in," she said as she lead him into the living room of the mansion. "I did not know that any of the Collins family still existed in England."

"There are a few of us left, but not many. Most of the family has died or moved away, so I chose to move back here to the family's place of origin so I could meet my relatives who live here in Collinsport. Your home is quite beautiful," Barnabas spoke charmingly.

"Thank you," Blair said with a smile. "How long will you be staying in Collinsport?"

"Forever I hope," said Barnabas with a deep laugh.

Just then, two beautiful young women entered the room. One had flowing dark hair and exotic bright blue eyes, and the other had hair of spun gold and amber eyes matching Blair's. "Your daughters, I presume?" Barnabas said as he lay his hungry gaze upon both of the lovely young women.

"Uhhh.. actually, this young lady is Victoria Winters, my son's nanny," responded Blair as she introduced Vickie to Barnabas.

She then put her arm around the beautiful blond teenager. "This is Starr, my daughter," Blair stated.

"You are both quite lovely," Barnabas spoke as he took Vickie's small hand in his and raised it up to his lips. Vickie felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest when Barnabas brushed his lips across the back of her hand.

"Barnabas, you will be staying with us here at Collinwood?" Blair offered.

"No, I should like to stay at the Old House, if that would be alright with you. It's in a terrible state of disrepair, and I would like to live there and restore it to it's former beauty. It was once the home of our cousin, Todd Manning and his bride Margaret Saybrooke two centuries ago. The original Barnabas lived there as well," he said to Blair.

Blair was surprised by his request to live at the Old House and restore it back to it's original form, but he was very charming and persuasive and she found herself unable to say 'no.' "You may stay at the Old House if you would like," Blair responded. "It's in terrible shape, but maybe you can keep it from decay. It's such a beautiful old home and I'd hate to see it destroyed."

"I'd hate that as well," Barababas agreed.

"Well, I must be going," he then said. "I have taken up enough of your time." He kissed Blair's hand, then Starr's as well. Finally, he settled his gaze upon Vickie. As she stared into his eyes, she was mesmorized by him. What kind of power or hold did this man have over her? She did not know, but she only longed to get to know him better.

"Come by anytime," he said as his gaze remained on Vickie.

"Good night," said Blair as she walked him over to the door.

After he had gone, Blair turned to look at Starr and Vickie. "What do you make of that?" she asked quietly.

"He seems like such a lonely man," Victoria responded. She decided to make it a point to go and visit Barnabas at the Old House very soon.

(Nearly One Month Later)

Todd Manning arrived in Collinsport. So much had changed in the past two hundred years since he had set foot upon the soil of New England, but many of the landmarks remained the same. He arrived at Collinwood in the darkness of night and knocked upon the door. Moments later the door opened and there stood Blair Cramer.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Todd Manning... and I am back," he responded.

"Todd Manning? As in THE Todd Manning, my ancestor who moved to England nearly two centuries ago?"

"Yes. I am his decendant."

Blair stared at him with visible shock. "Wait..." she said in a gasp. "Barnabas Collins, a decendant of the original Barnabas arrived in Collinsport about a month ago. He's staying at the Old House and he-."

Before she could get the words out, Todd was gone. She shook her head to clear it. It seemed a lot of strange things happened here in Collinsport- like the odd disappearance of the grave robber, Willie Loomis. For over a month, the authorities had been looking for him.

Todd arrived at The Old House and stepped through the front door. As he walked into the parlor, he felt as though he had come home. The room was beautiful in the dancing candlelight, but something was missing. Her portrait was missing from over the fireplace.

He turned swiftly, seeing Barnabas standing directly behind him. "You've come back," Barnabas said as a smile overtook his face.

"And I thought they destroyed you," Todd responded.

"They nearly did, but I don't go down that easily."

Todd sank down in a chair next to the fire as he stared into the flames. "Something called me back here. I had to return..."

Barnabas stared into his cousin's eyes knowingly. "She isn't here. She has gone."

"I can feel her here; her presence. She haunts these halls."

"You went to England to forget her."

"Yes, I know... but I haven't. And I never will," said Todd as he reached for the chain he wore around his neck. For two centuries he had carried her wedding band upon a chain around his neck. Barnabas just shook his head, for he feared Todd would never let her go.


	2. Last GoodBye

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is a crossover so it is definitely AU. It is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis, and it is also based off the characters of ABC's hit soap One Life to Live. Just so you know, I don't own ABC, Dark Shadows, or One Life to Live, and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story. The history of the characters have been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

~V~V~

~Chapter Two~

(1993)

Todd gathered a small bouquet of wild roses within the strength of his hand. They had been her favorite. Any color had pleased her. She had loved them all. Wild roses grew in abundance in the meadow west of Eagle Hill Cemetery. The cliffs were to the south. The fog and the scent of the ocean rolled in with the tossing waves. Those waves hit with swift ferocity against the jutting rock as Todd made his way among the rows of graves. Finally he reached it; the tall, narrow stone engraved with her name. Unlike the others, her stone seemed to glow with a pure-white intensity; angelic and so luminous just as she had been.

Kneeling down beside her grave, he placed the flowers at the foot of the stone. "Forgive me, love, for being away for far too long," he spoke quietly as he stared at her name upon the stone.

"My heart was broken without you... and it was sheer torture just to stand upon this soil," he said as his voice broke.

"Dear God, I still love you so much," he spoke tearfully. "And I can see you in my mind's eye like it was yesterday when you..."

His words trailed away and then he finished with, "... left me."

"I'm so sorry," he said as tears trailed down his face. He looked down to see that one tiny rose remained crushed in his hand. It's tiny thorns had pierced deeply into his flesh. His blood fell in tiny droplets upon the dirt which lay on her grave. It soaked into the earth, along with his tears.

Finally he rose, dropping the last of the flowers upon the small bouquet. "Good bye, my love," came his soft whisper. And for the first time in two centuries, he meant it.

~V~V~

That night, in the midnight hour, Sam Manning was visited by a ghost. She stood at the foot of his bed in a pure-white dress and had a little white lacy cap upon her dainty head. He stared at her wide eyes as he reached for his glasses which lay upon his nightstand. His hand trembled as he stared at her. "Who are you?" he asked in a tiny, fearful voice.

"My name is Sarah Collins," came the voice of the ten-year-old girl.

"Wh- what are you doing in my room?"

"I came to warn you," she said in an almost-whisper. "No one is safe."

"What are you talking about?" Sam wondered. "No one is safe from what?"

"The dead have returned to Collinwood. The living are not safe," Sarah told Sam.

"Mommy!" Sam cried out as he sat up in his bed. He screamed and screamed until his mother came running into the room.

"What is it, Sammy?" Blair asked as she tenderly caressed his dark hair. "Was it a bad dream?"

"A really bad dream. Except I don't think it was a dream at all..." Sam said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"There was a ghost in my bedroom, Mommy," Sam whispered in a scared little voice.

~Two Nights Later~

Vickie arrived at the Old House to speak to Barnabas. She knocked upon the door and eventually he answered. "Good evening, Victoria. What brings you by this lovely night?" he asked her as he gave her a handsome smile.

"Blair sent me here to ask you and your cousin Todd to Collinwood tomorrow evening. We are having a seance," Vickie answered.

"A seance," Barnabas said with surprise. "Why would you and Blair be calling upon the spirits of the dead?"

"Well, to be honest, Blair's little boy Sam has been visited by a ghost, and I fear it wasn't the first time. Another ghost came to him about a month ago. Sam is really frightened, and we thought we'd contact the ghosts during the seance to try to find out what they may want with him," Vickie explained.

A frown came to Barnabas's face. "Are you sure that young Sam really saw a ghost?" he asked. "Perhaps the child just suffered from a terrible nightmare..."

"Why yes. I am certain. The first was the ghost of Margaret Saybrooke Manning, the wife of the original Todd Manning. She took her life back in 1795," Vickie stated. "And the second ghost, the spirit of a little girl; visited Sam two nights ago."

"A little girl?" Barnabas questioned.

"She said her name was Sarah Collins."

Barnabas's eyes became huge and haunted when he heard the name. His little sister. She had died so needlessly, and he had loved her with all of his heart. "Wh-what did she say?" Barnabas asked Vickie.

"She told Sam that the dead have returned to Collinwood, whatever that means. I think it's some sort of riddle. Anyway, we are going to find out tomorrow night at the seance. Please say you'll be there."

"I'll will do everything in my power to be there, as will my cousin Todd," Barnabas promised.

"Thank you, Barnabas," Victoria said as she raised herself up on tiptoe and gently kissed his chiseled cheek.

A smile came to his face at her sweet, gentle kiss. He took her hand into his and raised it slowly to his lips. She shivered as he brushed his lips across the back of her hand. "Until tomorrow night, my darling," he spoke as he gazed into her eyes. As she returned the intense gaze, her heart fluttered in her chest. She was falling for him fast and furiously. Turning on her heel, she hurried down the walk and returned to Collinwood.

~V~V~

When Todd stepped through the front door of the Old House, Barnabas told him the news. "Blair and Victoria are having a seance tomorrow evening at Collinwood and we must be there. They are calling upon the spirits of both little Sarah and your dearest Margaret."

"What?" Todd gasped, very displeased when he heard the news. "They should not call upon the spirits. They should allow them to rest in peace!"

"I agree wholeheartedly, Cousin, but the child Sam has already said to have seen the ghosts of both Margaret and Sarah. According the child, the spirits have some sort of message."

"I don't like this! Not one bit! Do you really think Marty is running around Collinwood in ghostly form, trying to get a message out to whomever will listen?"

Barnabas shook his head. "I don't believe that... not for a minute. The child may have seen something, but it wasn't a ghost. I think it was something far more sinister. Perhaps it was HER," Barnabas stated.

Todd's eyes became huge. "But the witch is dead. You killed her!" Todd exclaimed.

"Yes, but there are others like her and other supernatural beings. Monsters walk this earth. No one is safe. We must protect Collinwood and our decendants. We have no choice but to attend the seance."

"Alright," Todd finally gave in. "But I don't want to. I hate it. The thought of calling for Marty's spirit to return..."

Barnabas lay a comforting hand upon Todd's shoulder. "The love you two shared transcends all space and time. You must find comfort in the memory of what you shared with her. Many are not so fortunate to have known a love as powerful as yours."

Todd stared into his cousin's eyes and responded, "And many did not have to see it crushed and still upon the rocks."

~The Following Night~

Todd and Barnabas arrived at Collinwood for the seance. "We're all here," Blair said as they stepped into the living room where a table had been set up with chairs encircling it. Various candles were situated around the room, giving it an eerie glow.

"We must all sit in a circle and touch hands. The circle must be unbroken as we call upon the spirits," spoke Lady Delphina who was about to begin the seance.

Todd sit down next to Blair's daughter Starr and took her small hand in his. Barnabas took a seat next to Victoria. "Are we all ready to begin?" Blair asked.

"First you must all clear your mind of all negative thoughts," Delphina instructed.

"Jack," said Starr as she looked across the table at her brother. As usual, her brother had an angry frown upon his face.

"Let's just get this stupid seance over-with," Jack said in a grumble.

"Quiet! Listen to the voices of the spirits..." said Delphina in a deep voice of mysticism. "Let all negative thoughts leave your mind and your body. Relax your soul and clear your head. Let the spirits of the dead enter into this realm of consciousness."

Barnabas tensed slightly as he heard her words. The candlelight flickered and nearly died out as a chilling breeze seemed to dance around the room. "We are calling the spirit of Margaret Saybrooke Manning. Can you hear us, Margaret? Why did you take your own life?" Delphina spoke. "If you can hear us, give us a sign."

Suddenly a dreadful scream could be heard as all the candles went out in a single rush. Todd felt icy cold hands wrap tightly around his throat. He was choking painfully as the terrible, screeching wails echoed down the halls.

When Blair had relit the candles, Todd was clutching at his throat. "Someone or someTHING choked me," he said in a scratchy voice.

Barnabas turned to look at Victoria who had been sitting at his left, but to his horror, Victoria was gone. In her place was a young woman he had not seen in over two centuries. All eyes fell upon the strange woman. "Who are you? And where is Vickie?" Blair demanded.

"My name is Phyllis Wycke," responded the young woman who was dressed in old-fashioned garb. "I was in a carriage on my way to Collinwood... but the carriage overturned. It was a terrible accident. I fear everyone is dead."

"Carriage?" Blair gasped in confusion.

"Y-yes," answered the frightened young woman. "My name is Pyllis Wycke, from Boston. I am on my way to Collinwood to be the governess of little Miss Sarah Collins."

Todd and Barnabas looked at one another when they realized what had just occurred. Victoria had returned to the past, and Phyllis Wycke, Sarah's governess had come to the future in Victoria's place. "Who the hell are you? And where is Victoria?" Blair continued to question the confused young woman.

"I'm Phyllis Wycke!" the woman cried out. Eventually, the poor young woman became so distraught that she collapsed upon the floor in a heap.

"Someone call for Dr. Wolek!" Blair said urgently as she knelt on the floor at the woman's side. As she hovered over the woman, she wasn't even sure if the mysterious stranger still had a pulse.


	3. Another Place, Another Time

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is a crossover so it is definitely AU. It is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis, and it is also based off the characters of ABC's hit soap One Life to Live. Just so you know, I don't own ABC, Dark Shadows, or One Life to Live, and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story. The history of the characters have been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

~V~V~

~Chapter Three~

(1795)

Victoria Winters had arrived in the year 1795 with no idea of how she had gotten to that particular time and place. She felt disoriented as she stood outside the Old House with no prior knowledge of how she had arrived there. Last she knew it had been nighttime, and the family had been having a seance in the living room of Collinwood. What was she doing here? Was this some kind of odd, haunting dream?

As she stared at the magestic columns of the Old House, the white paint was new and shiny, and it did not look like the Old House at all. It looked new and untouched by time. In fact, it was the most beautiful home she had ever laid eyes on. Everything she recognized, but it was different. She didn't realize it but she had travelled back nearly two centuries in time.

She stepped onto the front porch, approaching the large oak door. She raised her hand to knock upon the door when it opened and there stood Barnabas. He was wearing clothing she did not recognize. It looked like some sort of fancy, old-time garb. "Barnabas!" she gasped as she stared at him in confusion.

"Hello, can I help you, Miss?" he asked her as a smile came to his face.

"It's me- Vickie!" she said to him as he did not seem to recognize her.

"Vickie? I am afraid I do not know anyone named Vickie. Such a strange name..." he said as he looked at her and appeared deep in thought.

"I am Victoria Winters, the nanny of Sam Manning. I live at Collinwood with Blair Cramer and Starr Manning!" Vickie said to him urgently.

Barnabas shook his head, more perplexed by the moment. "You can't possibly live at Collinwood. It's being built as we speak. The builders are just now laying the foundation for it," he said quietly.

"W- wait... What year is it?"

"Why it's 1795," he stated. "Have you fallen? Have you hit your head?"

"I- I don't know," said Vickie, greatly upset. "Something happened. I don't know how I got here..."

She felt suddenly quite agitated and dizzy, so Barnabas had to wrap his arms around her to keep her steady. "Will you be alright, my dear?" he asked her with concern.

"I... think so..." she said as worry furrowed her brow. How in the world had she been transported into the year 1795? It had to have something to do with the seance and that moment when they had called upon the spirit of Margaret Saybrooke Manning. Somehow she had been brought here to get answers, and she was so frightened. This couldn't possibly be Barnabas, the man she knew in 1993. This had to be his ancestor, the one in all the portraits. She was so frightened; she could scarcely breathe. How would she ever make it back to her original time?

"Victoria," Barnabas spoke as he held her in the safety of his embrace as she was close to collapsing. "I think I know what's happened here. My Aunt Abigail has hired a governess for my sister Sarah. She was to arrive by carriage tonight. Could it be that you are the new governess? Did something happen? Did your carriage overturn? Have you hit your head?"

"I- I don't know," Vickie mumbled as she clung to his shirt.

Just then a little girl stepped out of the house with long dark hair and kind brown eyes. The child was wearing a long white gown and a lacy little cap upon her head. "Ohhh hello there!" she said happily. "You must be my new governess. My name is Sarah."

"H- hello, Sarah," Vickie said as she managed a smile for the adorable little girl. "My name is Vickie- Victoria Winters."

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Sarah asked Victoria kindly.

"Yes, thank you," replied Victoria as she stared for a moment into Barnabas's compassionate dark eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, my dear?" he asked her.

"I think I'll be fine," Vickie responded as Sarah took her hand and started leading her into the house.

"Wait till you see your room," the little girl said with excitement. "I helped the servants get it ready for you. You're really going to like it!"

Sarah lead Vickie up the staircase to a small, comfortable bedroom. Victoria looked around the room with all it's rich furnishings and the soft emerald bedspread. "It's beautiful," Vickie told the little girl.

"I'm glad you've come to stay with me. We are going to be the best of friends," said sweet little Sarah as she wrapped her arms around Vickie. "My mother and father died a few months ago, and I have been so sad. But now I have you, Barnabas, and my Aunt Abigail."

Despite how distressed she was at that moment, Vickie wrapped comforting arms around the child. "I'm so sorry about your parents, Sarah," she told the little girl.

"Would you like to go downstairs to meet Aunt Abigail now? She'll be excited that you've arrived."

"Yes, I- I'd like to meet her. Who else lives here, too?"

"My brother Barnabas, Cousin Todd, Aunt Abigail, and me. No one else but the servants, but that will all be changing soon; once she gets here."

"She?" Vickie asked.

"Cousin Todd's bride, Margaret will be arriving by ship very soon. When she gets here, we'll all prepare for the wedding."

"I see," said Vickie quietly as she contemplated all that Sarah had just told her. Little Sarah was supposedly the ghost Sam had spoken to in his bedroom. And Todd's intended bride was Margaret, the other ghostly vision Sam had seen. She felt as if there was some mystery here she needed to be solving.

Sarah took Victoria's hand and lead her downstairs to the luxurious parlor. There sat Aunt Abigail in a chair next to the fireplace. "Aunt Abigail, meet Victoria, my new governess," introduced the little girl.

"I was expecting a young woman by the name of Phyllis Wycke," said Abigail in a voice of unpleasant disapproval as she looked Vickie up and down. "Why are you dressed in that manner? That gown is far too short. And the material is all wrong. How do women dress in Boston? I will not have it in my house!"

Vickie stared at the other woman in shock. It was clear that Abigail Collins hated her already, and she hadn't even said a word to her as of yet. "No matter, I will speak to the servant Angelique and have some decent clothing sent up to your room. I won't have you around my nephews in that garb. You look like a common trollop!" said the hateful old woman.

"Well, don't just stand there staring at me, Victoria. Take Sarah upstairs to the nursery and begin your duties at once!" Abigail spoke with a snort.

Before Vickie could respond, a man had walked into the parlor. He stared at Vickie in curiousity. "Who might you be?" he asked as he too seemed entranced with Victoria's odd style of dress.

"I- I am Victoria Winters," she stated as she gazed at him in shock. He looked just exactly like his decendant from 1993, Todd Manning.

"Pleased to meet you," he spoke as he took her hand into his. "My name is Thomas Todd Manning, but I am called Todd."

"Don't touch her, nephew! She isn't properly dressed!" Abigail cried out.

Just then the servant Angelique entered the parlor, carrying Abigail's afternoon tea on a tray with plate of frosted cookies. Angelique stared at Vickie in curiosity. "Angelique, bring my tray at once," called out Abigail. "And go get a few of your dresses and take them up to the new governess Victoria's room at once. If she's staying here with us, she will dress like a decent, God-fearing young woman."

"Yes, Mistress Abigail," responded Angelique dutifully as she brought the tray to her mistress.

Angelique then looked at Vickie. "I will bring the dresses up to your room straight away," she promised.

"Thank you," said Vickie quietly.

As Victoria stared into Angelique's piercing green eyes, she immediately sensed a spark of sheer evil which made her cringe. Something wasn't right about this woman. She was incredibly beautiful, but had a cold, sinister heart. When Angelique set her eyes on Todd, a wicked smile came to her face. Angelique wanted Todd. Vickie somehow knew that Angelique was not the kind-hearted servant she made herself out to be. There was something about her that sent icy cold shivers of fear rushing up Victoria's spine.

Barnabas walked into the parlor and saw Vickie had been speaking to his aunt as well as the rest of the family. "Are you alright, my dear?" he asked her kindly.

"Yes," she responded. "But I'm afraid I am exhausted from- from my travels. Could you please show me up to my room?"

He smiled at her as he took her arm. "I'd be glad to," he stated.

"Wait!" spoke up little Sarah.

"Aren't you coming to the nursery with me, Victoria? I'd like to show you my new porcelain doll," the little girl said sadly.

"She'll see the doll tomorrow, little one," said Barnabas as he bent down to kiss his sister's cheek. "You must let her rest now. She's travelled a great distance."

*A very great distance,* Vickie thought as she watched Barnabas lovingly hug his little sister.

"Good night, Miss Victoria. Rest well," Sarah said sweetly.

"Thank you. Good night, everyone," Victoria said as she spoke to both Todd and Abigail.

"It's good to have met you," Todd responded.

Abigail didn't say a kind word as Barnabas lead Vickie from the room and up the staircase. "I don't think your aunt likes me," Vickie said as Barnabas walked her to her room on the second floor of the mansion.

"Don't let it worry you, my dear," he said as he gazed into her eyes. "She's a very stern and religious woman. Ever since my parents' deaths, she's been bitter. I hope that when Todd's bride arrives and her best friend arrives with her, Aunt Abigail's disposition will change. We are all looking forward to Margaret's arrival."

"Todd is excited, is he? To see Margaret?"

"He's never laid eyes on her before. Theirs is an arranged marriage. But it's time he settled down and had a few children. I've been looking for a bride myself. I just haven't found the perfect woman yet." As he spoke and looked deeply into her eyes, she forgot to breathe. She knew he felt it, too; the wild sense of attraction between them. It frightened her greatly as it was the same attraction she felt for another man- the other Barnabas who was now lost to her in another place and time.

"Victoria, are you alright?" he asked her gently.

"I must go lie down now," she said wearily.

"Good night then. Sleep well," he said as he walked away from her room.

Victoria stepped into her bedroom and lay down on the soft, comfortable bed. Hopefully tomorrow she'd solve all the memories and find a way back to her own time. Until then, she would enjoy spending time with Barnabas and little Sarah. Eventually, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

At the request of her mistress, Angelique had gone to her bedroom to gather the dresses for Victoria. She had a handful of the garments in her arms as she made her way through the halls upstairs. To her surprise and great pleasure, she ran into Todd. "Hello. Are you about to go to your room for the night?" she asked him with a seductive smile.

"I don't see where that would be any of your business any longer, Angelique," Todd responded coldly. "We aren't lovers any longer. You know that. My bride will be here soon, and I will not sleep with you again."

Angelique lay the bundle of dresses aside on a nearby table. She pressed her body against Todd's as she began to caress his broad, sexy chest. "You still want me, Todd. You know I can give you pleasure," she said as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"No, I know longer want you. I am going to be married very soon. Stop trying to tempt me," Todd growled as he pushed her aside. He was mildly aroused by her wicked invitation, but he knew he must not give in to her seduction.

Anger and hate flashed in Angelique's green eyes when Todd refused her. She vowed revenge. If Todd didn't want her anymore, she'd make him suffer. He'd pay for casting aside Angelique Bouchard. With a wicked smirk on her beautiful face, she gathered up the dresses and hurried down the hall.


	4. Love at First Sight

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is a crossover so it is definitely AU. It is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis, and it is also based off the characters of ABC's hit soap One Life to Live. Just so you know, I don't own ABC, Dark Shadows, or One Life to Live, and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story. The history of the characters have been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

~V~V~

~Chapter Four~

Margaret Anne Saybrooke had just stepped off the ship from Ireland with her Aunt Kiki. Abigail Collins had arrived to greet them at the port. "How was your trip, Kiki? I'm sure it must have been most dreadful!" Abigail remarked as she hugged Kiki with affection.

"Ahhh yes, it was torturous, being cramped up on that TINY ship will all those nasty, unkept people. And it was difficult to keep all those lustful young men off of Margaret; THAT, my dear, was a most unpleasant task!" Kiki cried out.

"Well, you're here now... and the voyage is over! You can come back to the house with me and have a nice hot bubble bath," Abigail said with a little smile.

"Ohhh I would love that," Kiki purred.

Then in loud, hateful voice, Kiki commanded to her niece, "Don't stand there just like a dolt! Carry all the baggage!"

Marty was left to carry their valises and place them onto the carriage while Kiki and Abigail walked off together. Marty was feeling a bit nervous, but also quite excited about meeting her betrothed. She carried his portrait in a heart-shaped locket with an opal upon it's center. It had been her only correspondance from Todd. She couldn't wait to finally lay eyes on him.

She was clutching the locket in her hand when they arrived at the Collin's Mansion in Collinsport. It was a such a beautiful home with it's magestic white columns and the colorful magnolia trees which framed the estate. The buds were pink this time of year, and their scent was heavenly. *I'm going to love it here,* Marty thought as a small smile touched her lips.

Servants carried the luggage inside containing Marty and Kiki's clothing and possessions while the newcomers followed close behind with Abigail. Once they reached the parlor, Kiki turned to her niece. "Margaret, you must play a tune for Abigail. Show her how you can play," Kiki insisted.

Marty set her gaze on the grand piano in the corner of the parlor. It looked absolutely exquisite, and Marty couldn't wait to play it. That was what she had missed most on their trip over from Ireland- making her beautiful music upon the piano. "Alright," Marty said with a smile as she sat down upon the piano's narrow bench. A rare smile came to Abigail's face as she heard the lovely yet haunting melody that Marty began to play.

After Marty had finished with the piece, Abigail cheered. "That was lovely, my dear Margaret," she said. "You have such talent at the piano. Todd is just going to love you."

Suddenly all eyes turned as Todd entered the parlor. From across the room, Todd's eyes had locked with Marty's. "What am I going to love?" he then asked his aunt.

"Come here, my nephew ~ darling. I'd like you to meet Margaret, your wife-to-be," Abigail said as she took Todd's arm and lead him over to where Marty was seated upon the piano bench.

"Margaret, this is Todd Manning, my dearest nephew," Abigail introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Todd," Marty responded softly.

Todd didn't say a word as he took Marty's small hand in his and gently kissed it. All the while, she could not tear her gaze from him. Something unsual had passed between them. Was it love at first sight? An instant chemical reaction? Whatever it was, Marty was intrigued and wanted to spend time with him so she could get to know him.

"Kiki, we should give these two some time alone together ... to get to know one another. What do you say? Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens with me?" Abigail asked as she watched Marty and Todd together and saw that they only had eyes for each other.

"Ohhh I do not know. Would that really be proper? To leave my niece, a maiden alone with a young man, before her wedding day?" Kiki said to Abigail.

"Well, they are going to be married within a month," Abigail stated.

"Todd won't do anything improper? Will you, Todd?" Abigail prompted her nephew.

"Hmmm... what was that?" Todd asked as he finally drew his eyes away from Marty and looked at Abigail. "No... Margaret will be perfectly safe with me."

"Alright then," said Abigail as she took Kiki's arm and started leading her toward the foyer. "We have so much to catch up on. Tell me all about Ireland, Kiki. How is it there this time of year?"

After Kiki and Abigail had left, Marty and Todd were alone as no one else in the household appeared to be around. Marty still sit there on the piano bench, not saying a word. "I'm glad I'm finally here," she spoke at last as she looked up at Todd.

"Is it everything you dreamed it would be?" Todd asked.

"It is and more," Marty told him with a smile.

"Would you like to see your room?"

"I- I don't know..." Marty responded as she didn't know how Kiki would react if she found out Marty had gone off into a bedroom alone with Todd.

Despite Marty's indecision, Todd reached out for her, taking her hands in his as he helped her up from the bench. "You're going to love it," he said as he stared into her eyes. "Come with me. I have a surprise I'd like to show you upstairs."

"What sort of surprise?" she asked as he took her hand and lead her up the staircase.

Todd didn't stay anything as they entered a long narrow hall and came upon the bedroom which was hers. Todd opened the door and together they stepped into the room. Marty gasped as she looked at all the beautiful furnishings. There was a gorgeous canopy bed with white lace draperies. She walked over to the bed and touched the silk coverlet. "Do you like it?" Todd asked her softly.

She turned to look at him. "It's the most beautiful thing ever," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

In Ireland, her aunt had kept her in a small attic bedroom with sparce furnishings. She didn't have anything so lovely of her very own. She wasn't even allowed to come out of the room, unless it was to play the piano for the customers of the inn where they lived. Marty had been overcome with sorrow and loneliness. She missed her parents who had died in a drowning accident when she had only been a small girl of seven. Aunt Kiki had cared for her since then, but she was strict and hateful. Already, in the space of just several minutes, Todd had been far more kind to her than Aunt Kiki had EVER been.

Todd had been surprised when she settled herself into his arms. He held her for a moment, cherishing her sweet scent and the feel of her body pressed against his. "That isn't all. I have more surprises for you," Todd stated with a chuckle when she pulled away from their embrace.

"But I haven't had a chance to thank you yet for my locket..." Marty told him as she once again clutched the tiny heart on the golden chain she wore around her neck.

"Come over here... and I'll show you the rest. There's something that goes with the locket..." Todd said as he coaxed her to sit down with him in the chairs placed before the fire.

Curiously, Marty sat down beside Todd next to the crackling fire. "I have some gifts for you... to make you feel more at home..." Todd told her. He reached into the satchel at his side and withdrew a golden hair brush and a matching mirror.

"Wow, these are so lovely," Marty said as he placed them in her hands. She had never received gifts before, not since she had been very young, and she'd been given a toy bunny-rabbit from her mother and father on her seventh birthday.

Marty was marveling over the gifts when Todd presented her with an antique music box. He opened the lid and a beautiful melody tinkled forth. "I've never seen anything like it," Marty said with amazement. "All of this is for me?"

"No," Todd said with a smile. "There's one more thing. I can show it to you... but you can't have it right now. Not till our wedding day."

He then withdrew a small exquisite ring. The band was gold and there was an opal on it. It was a perfect match to the locket that Todd had sent her overseas. "It- it's beautiful," Marty said as she didn't know what else to say. Her eyes filled up with tears as she treasured all the gifts he had given her. She could not wait until he placed that ring upon her finger. She wanted to be with him; wanted to BELONG to him.

"Do you really like the gifts, Margaret?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do," she responded. "But you must call me Marty. That's what my parents always called me. And I miss them..."

Softly he brushed some stray tendrils of long blond hair out of her face. Her curls twined around his fingers. "I am sorry about your parents..." he said to her as all he wanted at that moment was to hold her and comfort her. Her blue eyes were so expressive, and they spoke of her pain.

"I have you now, Todd... and we are going to be married soon," she said to him softly.

"Speaking of our marriage, there's one more thing I must show to you."

"What is it?" she asked him curiously. "You've already given me so much."

He took her hand into his and lead her back over toward the bed. He opened the cedar trunk at it's end and withdrew a white shimmering gown made of silk and delicate lace. "For you... for our wedding day," he said as he lay it in her arms.

"I- I don't know what to say. I have never seen anything more beautiful in all of my life," Marty said as she gazed into Todd's eyes. She lay the wedding gown aside as the need for physical contact with Todd was incredibly intense.

"I'm so tired from my travels. Would it be alright if I lie down on the bed for just awhile?" she asked him quietly.

"That is perfectly fine. I'll tuck you in," Todd said to her as he helped her lie down upon the huge bed. Gently he placed the coverlet over her and turned to leave.

"No, Todd... please don't leave me. Stay and hold me," Marty pleaded as she grasped his hand in hers.

"I'm not sure..." Todd said as he hesitated. If his aunt ever found out... or hers, they'd be greatly displeased. Looking into Marty's beautiful blue eyes, Todd couldn't tell her 'no.' Above all, he wanted to hold her and give her his comfort.

"Alright," he relented. "But just for awhile... until you fall asleep..."

Todd crawled into bed next to Marty and took her into his embrace. Quietly, she curled up against him and lay her head upon his chest. Softly caressing her hair, Todd felt an incredible sense of peace. She belonged in his arms. He was never letting her go.

Marty loved the sensation of him holding her. No one had ever held her or showed her any affection, not since the death of her parents. She had been so lonely, and she'd craved comfort and physical contact. "Todd," she whispered as he held her close.

"Yes, babe?" he responded.

"Now I'm hungry. Could I have something to eat?"

"Yes, Love. What would you like?"

"Anything is fine. How about cookies and tea?"

"Cookies and tea. I'll go have the servants fix you something. You just stay here and rest, and I'll be right back," Todd said as he brushed a kiss across her forehead.

She shivered at the sensation of his lips moving across her skin. With his touch, her whole body began to tremble. Before she could question her response to his kiss, Todd was gone.

~V~V~

Moments later, Todd had walked into the kitchen to see Anqelique preparing a pot of tea. She smiled at Todd as he approached the stove. "Would you like a cup of tea, Todd?" she asked as she seductively caressed his arm.

Todd cringed at her sensuous touch. The only woman's touch he craved from this day forward was Marty's. "Actually yes, I would like a pot of tea and cookies placed upon a tray straight away," he told Angelique. "My bride has arrived, and she's tired and hungry from her travels."

Angelique looked extremely angry when Todd announced that he was sought a snack for his beloved. Angelique wanted to be the only woman in his heart. Once, not all that long ago, she and Todd had been lovers, and he had been very pleasing in bed. She wanted him again, and she was determined to have him... no matter what she must to do to get him back.

"Todd, forget about her. She's a skittish little virgin. She has no idea how to please you. I am an experienced woman, and I know exactly what it is you want and need..." Angelique said as she boldly began to caress him through his pants.

Todd tensed as she toyed with his cock. Angelique was getting out of hand. He had told her many times he no longer wanted her, but she did not listen. She was always trying to arouse him, but her advances weren't working. Todd was committed to Marty, and there was no way he was returning to Angelique's bed.

Todd pushed her roaming hand away. "I've told you before, Angelique. It's over for us. I'm getting married in less than a month. Find another lover," Todd said in a steely voice. He reached for the pot of tea himself as well as a plate of freshly frosted cookies. He couldn't wait to leave the kitchen and avoid Angelique's unwanted caresses. He was sure if Marty ever found out, she wouldn't be pleased.

As Todd placed two teacups on the tray, Angelique was furious. *You'll regret rejecting me again, Todd,* she inwardly seethed. *You and your precious little Margaret are going to pay!*

~V~V~

Todd had just left the kitchen carrying the tray when he met up with his cousin Barnabas in the hallway. "Cousin, we must talk," Todd said to him candidly.

"What is it?" Barnabas asked.

"It's the servant Angelique. She can't keep her hands off me. I slept with her a few times... but now it's over. My bride has arrived and I-."

"Margaret is here?" Barnabas asked with surprise.

"Yes, she is," Todd answered. "She's upstairs right now, waiting for me... and she must never know about me and Angelique."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Go into the kitchen and distract Angelique. Maybe another man's attentions would make her forget all about me."

"Are you suggesting I make love to her?"

Todd smirked. "If that's what it takes. She's a beautiful woman. You can't deny that. And she's quite good in bed. She'll pleasure you well, Cousin."

"Well, it has been several months since I had a woman grace my bed," Barnabas stated with a chuckle.

"Then take her. She's ready and willing. In fact, I DARE you... Take her in the kitchen," Todd challenged. "Right on top of the serving table..."

A smile came to Barnabas's face. "I can never back down from a challenge. I'll give you the details later. In the meantime, have a nice time with your bride-to-be. So tell me, what do you think of her?"

Todd's eyes lit up. "She's amazing ... and I think I am already falling in love with her."

"That's good, considering there's no way Aunt Abigail would ever let you get out of that marriage."

"I don't want out," Todd said with a small chuckle. "In fact, I grow quite anxious for my wedding night..."

"Be careful, Cousin. Your beautiful little bride probably doesn't even know what to expect. From what I hear, her mean, old aunt kept her locked up in the attic a great deal of the time."

"I'll worry about Marty... and you worry about Angelique," Todd said with a wink before disappearing down the hallway carrying the tray.

~V~V~

Kiki and Abigail stood in the garden holding hands. "Kiki, you are not going to believe this... but I suspect we have a witch in this house," Abigail said as she raised Kiki's hand to her lips and gently spread kisses on it.

"A witch?" Kiki gasped.

"Yes, I shall have to call upon Reverend Trask; ask him to come over at once to bless this house and rid it of the witch's evil," Abigail stated.

"Who do you think it is; the one who is a witch?"

"I am thinking it is my niece Sarah's new governess by the name of Victoria Winters. She's a strange one. She arrived from Boston, speaking strangely and wearing indecent clothing. She acts as though she came from another time and place, so she must be the witch."

"Good heavens!" Kiki cried out. "What are we to do? You don't think she'll ruin Todd and Margaret's wedding, do you?"

"You mustn't worry, darling," said Abigail as she pulled Kiki into her arms and passionately kissed her. "Todd and Margaret will be married right on schedule and very soon you and I will get EXACTLY what is is we want."

Kiki looked at Abigail with sparkling eyes. "Are you sure Margaret will become pregnant right away?"

"Why yes. I know my nephew is a lustful devil. She's probably become pregnant on their wedding night... if not soon after. After the baby arrives, we'll tell her there was an unfortunate accident and that the little one didn't make it..."

"And then we will have our own little child we can raise," Kiki said with a smile. "Yours and mine, Abigail... and no one will ever find out about us; that you and I are lovers."

"You are right. No one must ever find out. How about that bubble bath now?" Abigail suggested to Kiki.

"I'd like that very much," Kiki said as she melted into Abigail's arms.


	5. The Witch's Spell

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is a crossover so it is definitely AU. It is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis, and it is also based off the characters of ABC's hit soap One Life to Live. Just so you know, I don't own ABC, Dark Shadows, or One Life to Live, and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story. The history of the characters have been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

~V~V~

~Chapter Five~

Nearly two weeks had passed since Marty's arrival at Collinwood. During that time, Barnabas and Angelique had been lovers. The blazing inferno of passion between them had been enough to keep Angelique occupied so she would not cause troubles between Marty and Todd. However, Barnabas grew discontented with her. Their liason had been fun and exciting, but his growing feelings for Victoria made him pause. As exciting as his dalliances with Angelique had been, it was time to move on.

"Angelique, I fear I cannot keep coming to your bedroom at night," he told her.

"Are you saying you no longer want me, Barnabas?" she cried out.

"I have feelings for another woman, and we cannot be together," Barnabas responded. "I apologize... but it is over."

"That's not acceptable! And you're going to be sorry, Barnabas Collins! I am going to make you pay!" Angelique warned. "You and all those you love will pay the price... and believe me, it will be steep!"

Angelique ran from the room, eager to put her evil plans into motion. In her bedroom, she consulted her evil spell book. It wasn't long at all until she had concocted a potion. She took the vial containing the potion in her hand and entered Marty's bedroom. She placed a couple of drops of the potion into Marty's bottle of perfume. With a smile upon her face, she left the room. Marty wouldn't know what hit her when she used the perfume and incredible desire would strike her. The desire would not be directed at the man Marty was set to marry. Angelique's spell would make sure that Marty would betray Todd. Barnabas, Todd, and Marty would ALL pay. And once she discovered the woman Barnabas had his eye on, she vowed that woman would pay as well! It was just a matter of time before Angelique had taken revenge on ALL who had wronged her.

Marty came downstairs wearing her most beautiful dress. Todd has recently had the dressmaker prepare her a whole new wardrobe. This particular dress was blue and matched her eyes. She had dabbed on some perfume and brushed her hair until it shimmered as she longed to look beautiful for Todd.

Todd and Barnabas were in the parlor having afternoon tea when Marty entered. "Hello, Marty. Would you like to join us?" Todd asked as he drunk in her beauty. He was so incredibly in love with her, and he couldn't believe that their wedding was only two weeks away.

Marty completely ignored Todd as in that moment she only had eyes for his cousin. To Todd's surprise and shock, Marty settled herself in Barnabas's lap while she stared longingly into his eyes.

"What the hell?" Todd quipped as Barnabas looked at her completely startled.

"Margaret, what are you doing?" Barnabas questioned as he tried to push his cousin's bride-to-be off of his lap.

"Kiss me," Marty whispered as she stared into Barnabas's eyes.

Before he could protest, her lips settled onto his in a long, passionate kiss. Todd practically had to pull her off of him. Marty had been quite vivacious in her passion.

"What's going on here?" Barnabas demanded of Marty. "Why did you kiss me like that?"

Fury overtook Todd as he held Marty away from his cousin. Todd set his gaze onto Barnabas. "Leave us at once," he spoke in a stony voice.

Barnabas didn't argue. He got up and walked out, leaving Marty and Todd alone in the parlor. Todd stared at Mary as rage showed in his features.

"How dare you kiss my cousin?" Todd growled. "You're supposed to be getting married to ME!"

"I'm sorry, Todd. I don't know what made me behave in such a brazen manner! Please forgive me," Marty begged, instantly ashamed of her actions.

"That's not good enough, Marty! Why did you kiss him?" Todd demanded. "Do you want Barnabas?"

"No!" Marty cried out. "I only want you. I don't know what possessed me to kiss your cousin. It's as though I had no control... as if something MADE me go into his arms!"

Todd shook his head. He absolutely wasn't buying it. He was extremely possessive where Marty was concerned. The thought of her desiring his cousin, the man he regarded as his own brother made him incredibly angry. He suddenly wrenched Marty against him as he held her in a punishing grip. "I am going to show you exactly who it is you belong to," he hissed. With those words, his mouth settled over hers in a hot, passionate kiss. Marty immediately responded as desire unlike anything she had ever known overcame her. It instantly broke Angelique's evil spell because it was far stronger than the passion the witch's concoction had induced.

"Todd," Marty gasped, lightly touching her bruised lips as she pulled away from his hungry kiss.

"You're mine, Marty... and don't you ever forget it," he stated. With those words, he quickly left the room. What had just happened between them? Over the past two weeks, Todd had been nothing but tender and patient with her. He hadn't kissed her or made any sort of advances. But now something had changed. Todd was like a man she barely knew when he thought she might possibly stray from him. She hadn't been lying when she told him she didn't want anyone else. So why then had she kissed Barnabas? She must be losing her mind. She had so many questions, but there was no one she could confide in. She must talk to Victoria at once. Victoria could help, Marty was certain of it. She started up the staircase, because she was suddenly extremely tired and wanted to lie down in her room.

~V~V~

From her vantage point, Angelique had greatly enjoyed all the drama her little spell had caused. Barnabas was confused. Todd was angry. And Marty was conflicted. How she loved mayhem and chaos. She thrived on it. Now it was time for the second phase of her plan. She had taken several strands of hair from little Sarah's hairbrush earlier, and she now must make a little voodoo doll of the child. Sarah would pay for Barnabas's rejection.

"Aunt Abigail says I must read you several passages from the bible," Sarah said to Victoria as Victoria helped Sarah with her lessons.

"Alright, why don't you begin reading," Victoria said with a smile.

Sarah opened the bible and quietly began to read. The child began reading from Joshua 1:8.

"Finally, be strong in the Lord and in his mighty power. Put on the full armor of God so that you can take your stand against the devil's schemes. For our struggle is not against flesh and blood, but against the rulers, against the authorities, against the powers of this dark world and against the spiritual forces of evil in the heavenly realms. Therefore put on the full armor of God, so that when the day of evil comes, you may be able to stand your ground, and after you have done everything, to stand. Stand firm then, with the belt of truth buckled around your waist, with the breastplate of righteousness in place, and with your feet fitted with the readiness that comes from the gospel of peace. In addition to all this, take up the shield of faith, with which you can extinguish all the flaming arrows of the evil one. Take the helmet of salvation and the sword of the Spirit, which is the word of God. And pray in the Spirit on all occasions with all kinds of prayers and requests. With this in mind, be alert and always..."

Suddenly the child stopped, a look of great pain upon her face. "Sarah, what is it?" Victoria asked in concern.

"Ohhh it hurts... it hurts!" Sarah cried out, clutching her stomach.

Vickie stood up and ran to Sarah's side. "What hurts? What's wrong, Sarah?" Vickie questioned.

Sarah screamed in pain, alerting the entire household. "What goes on in here?" Abigail demanded.

"I- I am not sure. She was just reading to me from the bible, when suddenly she clutched her stomach and started crying out in pain," Vickie said worriedly.

Barnabas entered the room and lifted his ailing little sister into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and lovingly kissed her brow. "What's wrong, Sarah?" he asked the child.

"It hurts so much, big brother. Please make it stop!" Sarah pleaded.

In another room of the house, Angelique was pushing sharp pins through the middle of the little voodoo doll as she laughed with delight. She could hear the child painful screams.

"There's a witch in this house! Vile evil! And I am going to stop them!" yelled Abigail. She left the nursery and went searching for the witch.

In the meantime, Angelique had planted the voodoo doll in Victoria Winter's room. She knew now that Vickie was the one that Barnabas had his eye on. She had seen the way he looked at her, as though Victoria were the only woman in the world. "Well, she's not the only woman. I can love you more, Barnabas," Angelique said as she lay doll down on Victoria's bed. She nonchalantly left the house in search of herbs she could use in her concoctions.

Abigail and Kiki searched the house from top to bottom, looking for any sign of the witch. Victoria and Barnabas stayed at little Sarah's bedside. The ten-year-old girl had finally passed out from the intensity of her pain. Todd went to seek a physician at once from Collinsport for fear that his sweet little cousin would die.

"Look what I found," Abigail said to Kiki when she saw the little doll lying on Victoria's bed. "What in the world is THIS?"

"It looks like some sort of primitive doll. Do you think it contains some sort of evil?"

"I do not know," Abigail stated as she saw the many pins sticking out of the doll's middle. She removed the pins one by one and tossed them in the fireplace. She then took the doll and placed it in her pocket. She'd show the doll to Reverend Trask and ask him to clease it of all of it's evil.

"We must go check on your niece at once," Kiki said as she lead Abigail out of the bedroom.

When they arrived in the nursery, they found Sarah was feeling much better and sitting up within her bed. "The pain is gone," Sarah said incredulously.

Abigail and Kiki looked at each other as they realized that the hideous doll must have been the source of the child's great pain. "You know what we must do," Abigail spoke candidly to Kiki. "We must summon Reverand Trask to the house at once. He must clease it of all it's evil."

"Victoria is definitely the witch," Kiki responded quietly.

"Reverand Trask will send the witch straight back to hell."

A knock sounded at the door, and Barnabas quietly excused himself after giving his dear little sister an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "I'll go see who that is at the door," he said as he left the nursery.

Once they had Victoria alone, Abigail and Kiki confronted her with the voodoo doll they had discovered in her bedroom. "What do you know about this?" Abigail asked her accusingly.

Victoria shook her head. "I've never seen that before in my life."

"You lie! You're the witch!" Kiki exclaimed as she glared at Victoria.

"Victoria isnt a witch at all," little Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around Vickie tightly. "She's my dearest friend."

Victoria returned Sarah's hug as Abigail and Kiki looked at her with distain. Vickie hated this place and longed to return to her own time. Living here was like a horrible dream she could not wake up from. She stared at Abigail and Kiki, thinking that it was them who had to be the witches. They were both hateful and selfish. She bit her tongue as she almost stated her disgust for the both of them. This was such a strange time and place, and she truly didn't belong here at all.

~V~V~

Downstairs, Barnabas opened the door to see his distant cousin, Quentin Collins. "Have I made it in time for the wedding?" Quentin asked Barnabas.

Barnabas stared at the other man in shock. At one time, Quentin and his father had been very close. But no one had seen him the past few years, and Quentin hadn't even shown up when Barnabas's parents had died.

"You've come for Todd and Margaret's wedding?" Barnabas asked in surprise.

"Yes. I fear I am not too late."

"You're not too late. The wedding will take place in two week's time," Barnabas responded. "Welcome home, Cousin."

Quentin smiled, making himself at home. He had missed Collinwood and all of his relatives. He had no clue that he was being followed. Even at Collinwood, Quentin Collins could not run from his past.


	6. The Edge of Destruction

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is a crossover so it is definitely AU. It is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis, and it is also based off the characters of ABC's hit soap One Life to Live. Just so you know, I don't own ABC, Dark Shadows, or One Life to Live, and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story. The history of the characters have been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

~V~V~

~Chapter Six~

Only three days remained before their wedding, and Todd would barely speak to Marty. He was still angry about her kissing Barnabas, although she had no control over her actions that particular day. As many times as she had tried apologizing to Todd, he was having a difficult time forgiving her. She cornered him outside in the garden because she wanted to have it out with him once and for all. "Marty, I have nothing to say to you," Todd said as he tried to walk away from her.

"Todd, we are getting married in three day's time. We have to work this out. Please listen to me."

"You want me to listen to you tell me more lies? You kissed my cousin! And you enjoyed it! What more is there to say?"

"I'm sorry, Todd. I truly am. Please believe me. I don't know what possessed me to kiss Barnabas. I do not love him. It's you I want... it's you I love..." she said tearfully.

He stared down into the blue jewels of her eyes. When he saw all her tears, he believed her... almost. Part of him remained doubtful. He couldn't understand why Marty had been compelled to kiss Barnabas in the first place. Was she lying to him now? Did she really want him?

"Prove it," Todd insisted.

Hearing Todd's challenge, Marty raised her lips up to his to kiss him passionately and with so much intensity that Todd forgot everything. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her, unleashing all the desires that had been trapped deep down inside of him. His tongue swept into her mouth, conquering hers. After the kiss had ended, she stood there breathless, staring into his face. She had never felt anything like Todd's kisses. They made her ache deliciously in all her secret places. "Todd," she gasped as she lightly traced her fingertips over her bruised lips.

"Marty, I hope you'll be ready for our wedding night... because I won't holding anything back once you are mine. Your Aunt Kiki and my Aunt Abigail have set up the Rose Cottage for our honeymoon pleasure, and you better believe we are staying there the full seven days. After I am through with you, you will have absolutely no doubt you are mine."

A look of slight confusion overtook Marty's face as Todd walked away a moment to gather some wild roses which grew in abundance at the very edge of the garden. He brought them to Marty and placed them in her hands. "For you," he said. "Their beauty is incredible... but it could never match yours."

"They're beautiful. Thank you," she said softly.

"I do love you, Marty. And I am going to show you how much on our wedding night. That's a promise," he stated. He then pulled her close so she could feel the erection growing in his pants. Marty gasped and pulled away from him. He only grinned and chuckled. He was quite anxious to make Marty his bride... then she would be his forever.

~V~V~

Marty wandered upstairs to talk to Victoria in her bedroom. "Hello, Margaret," Vickie said kindly when she saw a troubled look on Marty's face. "Is something bothering you?"

"Perhaps... Maybe... I think so..." Marty said as she took a seat near the fireplace.

She was holding the roses in her hand that Todd had given her. Wild roses- her favorite. And they were spending their wedding night together at the Rose Cottage. Marty had never been there, but it sounded beautiful. A lovely cottage surrounded by roses. How fitting for her honeymoon with Todd.

"Margaret, you can talk to me about anything..." Vickie coaxed.

"It's about Todd... and our wedding night..." Marty said with a little frown. "My mother died when I was very young... and Aunt Kiki doesn't talk to me much about those sort of things. I have no idea what to expect... and today when Todd kissed me, something happened..."

Vickie wrapped an arm around Marty in comfort. "Todd loves you very much, Marty. I'm sure you're nervous about your wedding night... but you mustn't worry. I know everything will be wonderful. You liked kissing him, didn't you?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, very much..." Marty responded. "But he's so wild... so passionate. What if I can't please him? What if I'm not enough for him? I've never been with a man... and well, every time he touches me, I melt..."

"That's a good thing," Victoria said with a smile. She wished she knew some words of wisdom from all those romance novels she had read so she could help Marty right now. She didn't have much experience with men either, but poor Marty seemed completely clueless.

"I'm sorry I am troubling you, Victoria," Marty said quietly. "Thank you for your help. I do feel a bit better."

Vickie gave Marty an affectionate hug. "I just know your wedding will be perfect, and you and Todd will be so happy together. I can only hope that one day I can be fortunate enough to meet a man I can love the way that you love Todd," Vickie stated.

*And I hope that one day I leave this time and return to my own,* Victoria silently added. She loved Sarah, Marty, and Barnabas, but she wanted to go home, back to the year 1993.

"You're the best friend I have ever had," Marty said as she returned Vickie's embrace. "I'm so happy that I asked you to stand up with me at my wedding."

Vickie smiled, thinking that Barnabas would be standing up with Todd. She and Barnabas could walk down the aisle together, arm in arm. She was slowly falling in love with Barnabas... or maybe she already had fallen in love with him.

"I love Todd sooo much. I hope I can make him happy," Marty said as she was leaving Victoria's room.

Tears shone in Victoria's eyes, remembering that Marty would not live long at all after the wedding. Something awful was bound to happen, and Marty would end up taking her own life.

*Not if I can find a way to stop it,* Victoria was thinking.

~V~V~

Someone new had arrived at Collinwood just in time for the wedding. His name was John McBain. He was an old friend of the family. Barnabas welcomed him into their home, just as he had welcomed Quentin. John and Quentin were not friendly. In fact, they hated each other. They were rivals from way back. No one knew of John's deep, dark secret. His hungers were great for both blood and sex, and the latest woman he had set his sights on was Victoria. He was determined to have her before Barnabas did. He had seen the way Barnabas looked at her with a mixture of lust and love. He wasn't about to let Barnabas have her and vowed that soon she'd be his.

That evening after supper, Angelique had confronted Barnabas. After Todd's recent rejection of her, Angelique wanted Barnabas back more than ever. She didn't like that he was becoming so close with Vickie. She wanted to sabatoge that relationship before anything more became of it. She sensed that Quentin was evil and thought he could become an evil ally to help her get her heart's desire. She invited Quentin to her bedroom and offered him sex if he would help her with her wicked plans to get revenge on Barnabas and Todd.

"What do you have in mind?" Quentin asked her.

"I will tell you when the time is right," Angelique stated as she was taking off all her clothes. She bared her beautiful body to his gaze and lay down upon her bed.

"If I help you destroy Barnabas and Todd, what will I get out of it?" he questioned.

"You'll get me... whenever you want me," she promised as she reached out and unfastened his trousers. Soon his thick cock had sprung free.

He groaned as her hot, sexy mouth settled over his throbbing flesh. She certainly knew how to please a man. "Ohhh that feels sooo good..." he said in a rough voice as he grabbed her long blond hair in his fist and pushed his cock deeper down her willing throat.

As he ejaculated in her mouth, he thought of all he had accomplished before coming to Collinwood. He had escaped his crazy wife. She had been nothing but a ball and chain around his ankle from Day One. It's too bad their precious child had died in the process, but now he was free to move on with his life. As he had wild, passionate sex with Angelique, he thought of all the evil they could do together. Nothing would stand in their way. They'd conquer Collinwood and make this estate their own.

~V~V~

The next morning, Reverand Trask had arrived at Collinwod. "Thank the Lord you have come!" said Abigail as she opened the door and invited him inside. "My nephew is to be married in two day's time and you must perform an exorcism and rid us of the witch!"

"Where is the witch?" asked Trask.

"She's outside in the garden. We must cleanse this house of all her evil," Kiki chimed in.

"I know just how to get rid of her, " Trask stated. "Take me to her at once."

Trask stepped outside with Abigail and Kiki to confront Victoria. "Is that the witch?" Trask asked as he placed his gaze upon Victoria.

"Yes, that is she!" exclaimed Abigail. "She made a wicked voodoo doll of my niece Sarah. She filled it with pins, and while the child was reading from her bible, terrible pains struck her!"

"I'm not witch!" Victoria spoke out.

"Yes, you are... and you are going to suffer!" Abigail cried out.

"We must burn her at the stake!" Rev. Trask uttered. Realizing their intentions, Victoria ran from the garden. She took off toward the woods. Trask, Kiki, and Abigail chased after her while Trask carried a burning torch.

"Please don't hurt me!" Vickie cried out as she was grabbed by her accusers and thrust up against a tree.

"You and your evil must die!" Abigail said as she tied Vickie to the tree. Kiki started gathering sticks and pieces of wood to place them around Victoria's feet. Vickie screamed when she realized they were going to burn her alive.

"Ohhh please don't do this! I am not a witch... I am innocent!" she sobbed.

Rev. Trask laughed wickedly and started to set the brush at Vickie's feet ablaze. Victoria screamed, but there was nothing she could do. "Are you begging for mercy, Witch?" Trask demanded.

Just as Trask was about set Victoria on fire, someone came along and grabbed the flaming torch from his grip. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," John growled as he set his piercing gaze upon the reverand.


	7. Curses and Vows

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is a crossover so it is definitely AU. It is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis, and it is also based off the characters of ABC's hit soap One Life to Live. Just so you know, I don't own ABC, Dark Shadows, or One Life to Live, and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story. The history of the characters have been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

~V~V~

~Chapter Seven~

On the day of Marty and Todd's wedding, Angelique woke up in Quentin's embrace. They had become lovers and evil allies. He wanted control of the Collin's family, their estate, and their fortune. She wanted to bring misery to both Barnabas and Todd for their rejection. Her goal was to make the men who had scorned her suffer along with the women who loved them. With a wicked gleam in her eye, she kissed Quentin and crawled out of bed. Todd thought his marriage to Marty would be wonderful and happy, but he would soon see that it would become one painful hardship after the other. Angelique would see to it. As for Barnabas, she hadn't succeeded yet in tearing him away from Vicki. The vampire John McBain had saved the little minx before she could be burned alive by Reverand Trask. As of now, no one suspected that Angelique was the true witch. She had a new voodoo doll sitting upon the wooden table beside her spell book. Somebody was going to pay dearly. She hadn't even began to cause true suffering yet.

"Marty, you mustn't see Todd before the wedding," Kiki said as she stood outside in the garden with her beautiful niece. "You should stay in your room until time for the ceremony. If he sees you now, it would be bad luck."

"Ohhh Aunt Kiki, I don't believe in such superstitions. Besides, Todd is busy with his own preparations. The ceremony starts just after the noon meal," Marty responded.

"You must go upstairs and pack your bag then. You will leave with Todd right after the ceremony on a seven day honeymoon at the Rose Cottage," stated Kiki.

*And you better come back pregnant,* she silently added. She couldn't wait for she and Abigail to get the baby. Marty and Todd could have others, but this was she and Abigail's only chance of raising a child.

"Alright," Marty said as she kissed her aunt's cheek. She was excited about marrying Todd and their mysterious honeymoon. She still had no clue exactly what would take place during those seven days. All she knew was that Todd's kisses were amazing and she had fallen madly in love with him. She couldn't wait to become his wife.

When Marty went upstairs, she saw Victoria in the hallway. Vicki was standing up with her at her wedding. "Hello, Vicki. Would you like to help me pack for my honeymoon?" Marty asked her dearest friend.

"Yes, Margaret. I'd be happy to help."

~V~V~

Hours later, the ceremony was about to begin. Todd stood in the garden in front of gazebo with all of their guests seated nearby. Little Sarah stood near him playing the wedding march upon her flute. Soon Victoria approached on the arm of Barnabas. Marty followed close behind. She had no older male relatives, so sadly she walked alone. Kiki sat with Abigail near the front of the rows of the chairs. Angelique and Quentin were seated nearby. Seated far back in the chairs was a woman with an unfamiliar face. A gypsy by the name of Magda was attending in the disguise. She set her dark gaze on the wicked Quentin Collins as waves of rage bubbled up from deep within her soul.

As Angelique placed a wicked curse on Todd and Marty's wedding, wishing them nothing but pain and bad luck, Magda the gypsy was placing her own curse on Angelique's companion. *May your firstborn son's know nothing but incredible suffering. I curse you and all of your firstborn male decendents with the mark of the werewolf,* Magda silently declared.

Soon Marty stood at Todd's side, holding a lovely bouquet of red roses in her hands. A crown of wild roses lay strewn atop her soft blond curls. Todd gazed at her in her wedding gown, thinking she looked absolutely stunning. As the minister began to speak, Todd had eyes for only her.

"Friends and family, we have gathered here today in the presence of God to celebrate the love of Todd and Marty as they vow to commit their lives to each other," spoke the minister. As Todd gazed into Marty's eyes, the minister began reading passages from the bible.

Soon they were reciting their vows. After they had said, "I do," Todd was told to kiss his bride. Pulling Marty close, he placed a long, tender kiss upon her lips. There wasn't a sound as the crowd was mesmorized by the sweet display of love they had just witnessed. After it was over, Marty gazed down at the beautiful opal ring upon her finger which matched the locket she hadn't taken off since the day Todd had sent it to her. Todd took her hand as they stood in the gazebo to be congratuated by their guests. "I am so happy for you, Marty," Vickie said as she hugged Marty tightly.

"This is the happiest day of my life," Marty said to her friend.

Meanwhile, Todd was chatting with Barnabas. "Are you ready for the honeymoon?" Barnabas asked with a chuckle.

"Been looking forward to it for weeks," he answered his cousin.

"Abigail and Kiki have the Rose Cottage all ready for your honeymoon pleasure."

"Food and Marty will be all I'll need," Todd stated. He glanced over at his beautiful bride as she spoke to Victoria. His heart pounded in his chest as he imagined their wedding night. He knew it would be remarkable, and he was eager to leave for the Rose Cottage at once.

Unfortunately they could not leave until the reception ended and they had opened all of their gifts. After cake and refreshments, they went inside with their close family and friends as they began opening their wedding presents. Abigail announced that the new house was nearly completed, so Marty and Todd would be living here at the Old House with Barnabas while she, Kiki, and the other family members would be moving into the new estate.

Although she was grateful for the nice gifts, Marty grew tired of opening the many packages. They had received countless books, wall hangings, paper flowers, and quilts. "Thank you, everyone," Marty said with a smile after she had opened the last one. "It was a beautiful ceremony and all of you made that happen."

"I wish you many years of happiness, darling. And many beautiful children," Kiki said as she hugged her niece good-bye.

"I wish you the same," Abigail stated.

Todd took Marty's hand as they got ready to make their leave. Once outside, he lifted her upon a horse, and they rode away together toward the Rose Cottage. Sarah waved at them as they left.

~V~V~

Moments later the magistrate arrived at Collinwood. He stood in the parlor, preparing to to arrest Victoria Winters. "Miss Winters, you are under arrest for committing witchcraft," he said as he locked her in shackles. A couple of prison guards came forward to take Vickie away. "No!" Vickie cried out. "This is a mistake! I am NOT a witch!"

Despite her protests, they started dragging her away toward the waiting carriage. "Victoria!" Barnabas cried out as he ran outside to stop them.

Tear stung at Barnabas's eyes as they carted the woman he loved away. John McBain watched quietly from the shadows. He had saved Victoria from being burned as a witch, but could he save her from imprisonment? He knew she wasn't a witch, and he was determined to find the evil one amongst them. As he glanced around the crowd that had gathered outside, he saw Angelique's evil smile.

*There is the witch,* John thought. *She's standing right next to a werewolf.*

Quentin did not know he had become a lycanthrope. He had no clue he was going to wolf-out at the next full moon. Magda laughed as she walked away upon the worn pathway leading into Collinsport. She had finally gotten her revenge for her daughter Jenny whom Quentin had married and deserted. Because of Quentin, her daughter and grandchild lay rotting within the ground. Now Quentin Collins would pay a heavy price for hurting Magda's only child.


	8. Roses Don't Live Forever

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is a crossover so it is definitely AU. It is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis, and it is also based off the characters of ABC's hit soap One Life to Live. Just so you know, I don't own ABC, Dark Shadows, or One Life to Live, and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story. The history of the characters have been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

~V~V~

~Chapter Eight~

Marty and Todd had arrived on horseback at the Rose Cottage. It was just starting to get dark when they arrived at the beautiful little cottage where they were planning to spend the next seven days. "I'll take care of the horse and you go inside," Todd said to his beautiful bride. He swept her into his arms to hold her tight for a moment. He inhaled her sweet scent before he set her free to tend to his horse.

"Alright, Todd. I'll see you inside," she responded. She went into the cottage and took a look around. It was tiny, but gorgeously decorated with hundreds of fresh roses in every room. She walked into the kitchen and saw a feast laid out for her and Todd. There were various cakes, cookies, pies, pastries, fresh fruit, raw vegetables and slices of bread. A platter of chocolate delicacies set upon the table, so Marty samplied one of them. "Mmmm," she said as the decadent treat melted in her mouth.

Todd entered and saw the delicious food that had been left for them to enjoy. "At least we have plenty of food for the next week," he told Marty with a smile. "I'm starving."

He sat down at the table and fixed himself a plate. "Sit down with me, babe. Have a bite to eat," he urged her.

*Believe me... you're going to need all your strength for later,* he teasingly spoke to her in his head.

Marty sat down next to Todd and placed some food upon her plate. "I can't believe this cottage and all your aunt has done to make our honeymoon special," Marty stated. "Everything is so amazing. The roses, the food, the comfortable bed..."

Todd stopped eating for a moment as he stared at Marty. "I am not hungry anymore... not for food," he said as he set the piece of pumpkin bread he had been eating back onto his plate. "Show me the bed."

"Well, alright, Todd... but it's early. Are we going to bed this soon?" Marty asked. "I'm not really tired."

Todd chuckled. He wasn't tired either. In fact, a certain part of his anatomy was just awakening. Looking at Marty in her beautiful wedding gown, he followed her into the bedroom. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said as she gazed at the lovely four-poster bed that was covered in rose petals.

"It's lovely, just as you are," Todd agreed as he started taking off his clothes. He had his shirt half-way off when Marty turned to him with a gasp.

"Todd, what are you doing? Taking off your clothes...?"

Todd chuckled. "Well, I don't sleep in anything, Marty... so you better get used to that, now that we are husband and wife. And just so you know, I am not the kind of husband that will sleep separately from you. Yes, we have separate bedrooms back at the house... but you will share with me. I won't have you sleeping in another bed. You're going to be in my arms every night," Todd stated as he dropped his shirt to the floor.

Marty blushed as she was staring at his muscular chest. She couldn't help but stare. Todd had quite an impressive body. She suddenly wanted to touch him and felt embarrassed due to those lustful urges. What would her aunt think of her brazen thoughts and behavior?

"Uhhh... Todd, maybe I should leave the room while you undress... and I- I could go put on my nightgown...?" Marty stammered.

"No, baby," Todd said as he reached out and stopped her from leaving. "You have to get used to my body. I want you to take off all of your clothes and crawl into bed."

"What? Take off all my clothes? Why?" Marty murmured as she stared at him in shock. Surely married people didn't lie in bed together ... NAKED... did they?

"Marty, you are my wife and you will do as I say," Todd said as he began removing his pants.

Marty's face went suddenly pale. Turning away from Todd, she hurriedly tried to remove her wedding gown, but she couldn't untie the fastenings in the back. "Could you help me, Todd?" she asked him softly.

Todd came up behind Marty and moved her long hair aside. He gazed at her beautiful curls as he lowered his head and began placing feverish kisses on the back of her neck. Shivers of desire moved through Marty as Todd worked to unfasten the back of her gown. If fell away from her breasts, exposing them in the thin chemise she wore under her clothing. "Todd," she said in a whisper as he turned her around in his arms and stared at her with desire in his eyes.

"Take off the rest of your clothing now," Todd insisted almost gruffly.

Marty was quivering with a mixture of apprehension and desire as she removed her underclothing. She lay down on the bed and reached for the quilt to cover her nude body. "Don't cover yourself. I want to see you," Todd said huskily as he dropped the rest of his clothing to the floor and climbed into bed next to Marty.

"Todd, please... I have never..." she said softly as he began kissing her neck. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the image of his nakedness as she had caught a glimpse of it as he had joined her in bed.

"It's okay, Marty. You're so beautiful... and I want to make love to you tonight," Todd told her as he pressed his lips to hers in a tender, reassuring kiss. "Did you aunt talk to you about tonight... and what we would share?"

"No, Todd, I don't know..." she responded as she trembled in his embrace. "Every time you kiss me and touch me, I feel this strange tingling sensation somewhere deep inside... and it makes me want to touch you..."

"That's good, baby. It means you want me, just as I want you," he said as he lightly traced her lower lip with his finger. "You love me, don't you? And you trust me?"

"Yes," she replied as she looked into his eyes. "I love you with all my heart... and I want to please you..."

"I want to please you, too. You're going to like tonight very much... I promise you."

"What- what are we going to do?" she asked him cautiously. "What is this 'making love' you speak of?"

"Our bodies are going to join together. Just as our hearts already have," Todd responded. "Here, I will show you."

Gently he lay his hand over her breast and softly molded her tender flesh in his palm. Immediately she tensed as he touched her nakedness, but his caresses felt so wonderful that she smiled. "That feels heavenly," she said as he lightly pinched her nipple.

"Is this making love?" she asked him.

"It's part of making love," Todd answered. "You have to let me touch you... everywhere."

"Everywhere?" she said in a gasp.

"Yes, Love. Even here," he said as he gently pulled her legs apart.

"Why would you want to touch me ... THERE?" Marty gasped.

"Trust me, it's essential for making love," he responded. "Just relax... and let me show you..."

As soon as he had her soothed, he slid a hand between her legs and gently cupped the mound of her feminine heat. Marty let out a little whimper as he started to softly stroke her. "That... that feels so good..." she said breathlessly.

"That's because we love each other so much," he said as he kissed her. He continued to caress her until he felt her becoming wet and stimulated. He then located her little clit and began teasing it with his fingertips.

"Ohhh! Todd, what are you doing...? That feels deliciously wicked!"

"I'm preparing you for making love," he replied as he found her tiny opening. Slowly and gently, he slid his finger inside.

"Ohhh my God!" she gasped as she felt him slowly thrusting the finger in and out of her. "What... what are you doing?"

"This is what it feels like to make love," he told her. "Except I will join my body to yours and I'll be inside you."

Todd felt her tight walls clenching up on his finger. She was so close to cumming. Despite all her apprehension and protests, she wanted this just as much as he did. He knew the first time might be a little uncomfortable for her, so he was trying to prepare her as much as possible. "I love you, baby. You know that, don't you?" he said as he carefully withdrew his finger.

"Please don't stop, Todd. It was feeling sooo good."

"I have to stop. I need to be inside you now," he said to her. "I need you to relax."

He moved over her carefully and pressed the tip of his throbbing cock against her moist opening. "Hold on to my shoulders... and wrap your legs around my waist," he whispered to her.

"Todd?" she said as she stared up into his eyes. She wasn't sure about this. She'd caught a glimpse of his erection before he had climbed into bed. He was large and swollen, and she wasn't sure he was going to fit.

"Trust me, Marty," he spoke to her as he began to rub the head of his cock against her silky flesh.

"Yes..." she said in a murmur, feeling him pressed up against her aroused clit. "Please..."

"You want it, don't you, baby? You want me deep inside you..."

"Yes, Todd. I want to become one with you now," she whispered.

"I love you," he said as he thrust forward suddenly and forcefully, burying himself inside her snug passage.

"Todd!" she cried out as she felt a fierce pain deep inside her. It felt as though he had torn something delicate deep within.

"It hurts," she said in a sad, little voice.

"It's supposed to hurt the first time..." he said to her gently. "The pain will pass in a moment, and I will give you pleasure."

Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to adjust to his invasion. He was one with her now. She could feel him throbbing deep inside. The passion she was feeling earlier had nearly faded, but looking up at his face, she was glad that they were joined.

"When... when does it get better?" she whispered to him.

"You have to adjust to me first... just lie still," he warned her. He was trying not to thrust into her hard and fast. She was so tight and sweet and all he wanted to do was to fuck her powerfully.

She held onto his shoulders as she hooked her legs around his waist as he had instructed her to do earlier. Her movements gave them both exquisite pleasure. "Ohhh Todd, you feel so good inside me. I want..."

Hearing those words, Todd lost it. He began to withdraw his steely cock from her tight center. "Don't stop," she suddenly begged him. She locked her legs around him tightly, trying to hold him deep within her.

"I'm not stopping, baby. I'm going to make love to you now," he told her. "Does it not hurt anymore?"

"No," she replied. "It feels..."

He cut her off with his hungry kiss. She didn't get a chance to tell him how much pleasure she was feeling as he thrust into her hard and deep. She scratched his shoulders with her long nails as she clung to him with lust. After several moments of his powerful thrusts, Marty experienced her first orgasm. She lay there stunned as Todd emptied his seed deep inside of her.

After it was over, he lay down next to her and crushed her in his embrace. "I hope we made a baby," he said to her as he cuddled her close and kissed her.

"A baby?" she said incredilously.

"Yes, Love. That's another reason married couples make love. It helps them create a child."

She smiled at him. She wanted many babies. A whole house full. "I hope we made a baby, too," she said to him happily.

"Let's get some sleep, babe. We'll make love again in the morning," Todd promised as he cuddled her against his chest.

"Sleep well, my husband," she whispered as she curled up in his loving embrace.

~V~V~

When Marty awakened the next morning, she immediately wasn't feeling well. She sat up in bed, clutching her tummy. "Ohhh Todd," she cried out. "Something's wrong!"

Todd sat up in bed and saw her look of pain. "What is it?" he asked as he gently caressed her cheek.

"I don't know... but there is this stabbing pain..." she said as she pressed her hand against the source of her discomfort. It felt as though someone were twisting a knife into her guts.

"Where does it hurt, babe?" Todd asked as he looked at her in horror. What could be causing Marty so much discomfort? Was she ill...? Or had he been too rough with her the night before? Had he caused her permanant damage?

Staring at the blood upon the sheets, Todd paled. Perhaps he had injured Marty last night, although he had tried his best to be gentle. *Ohhh God, let her be alright!* he was thinking.

"It hurts here," Marty stated, taking Todd's hand and pressing it against her lower stomach. "It feels like a knife is cutting into me."

Todd frowned as he didn't know what to do to ease her pain. She was hysterical as she sobbed and writhed in agony. "Make it stop, Todd... please make stop!" she sobbed.

"Marty, I must go. I will run get a healer," Todd said as he tried to get up and leave the bed.

"No, don't leave me, Todd," she begged him. "It hurts so bad..."

Todd stood up as he was frantic to get Marty help. He didn't want to leave her, but she clearly needed medical attention. "I will be right back, babe. I promise. I will go get the physician."

Before he could walk out the door, her cries of pain had abruptly ended. "The pain," she murmured. "It's gone."

"What? How could it just be gone?" Todd questioned. Then he remembered the strange pains that had plagued little Sarah only a few weeks ago. Whatever had caused Sarah's agony must have lead to the same affliction in Marty.

"I feel perfectly fine now," Marty said as she took Todd's hand in hers and gently kissed it.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he looked at her with deep concern. "You don't need me to get a healer?"

"I'm fine, Todd," she insisted.

Todd didn't know what to think. He drew her in his arms and held her tight. "I was scared, babe. If anything happened to you... if I lost you, my heart would break."

"You're never going to lose me, Todd. I''ll be yours forever," she tried to reassure him. Despite her words, Todd wasn't completely convinced. Something evil had come to Collinwood. He was sure it.

~V~V~

Angelique had an evil laugh when she thought of the pain she had caused Marty on the morning after her wedding. She stared down at the little voodoo doll that had whisps of Marty's hair atop it's head. A few needles in it's belly would have sent Marty into throes of intense agony. Now those needles were lying on the table, along with the hideous doll. Angelique didn't have a chance to hide it when Barnabas walked into the kitchen.

"What is that horrible thing?" Barnabas asked in disgust as he stared at the doll.

"Just a little doll I made for Sarah," Angelique lied. "She's was so sick... and I wanted to make her something to cheer her up. Do you think she'll like it?"

"It's as ugly as hell. I should toss it into the fire," Barnabas said as he stared at Angelique suspciously. There was something not right about her or her horrid doll. Aunt Abigail had claimed that the other similar doll that had been found was in fact a Voodoo doll.

"Then toss it into the fire!" Angelique said to Barnabas. She knew if he did, Todd's little wife would perish along with the doll... then her revenge would be complete. Todd didn't deserve happiness, not after he had rejected her... and Barnabas deserved to suffer as well. That's why Victoria Winters was the one accused of being a witch. She was locked up in a jail cell right now, awaiting her fate. Angelique couldn't have been happier.

"I haven't time for your games right now, Angelique. I am preparing to go pay a visit Victoria in jail. She's not the witch. Someone else is... and I am going to find out WHO it is," he said as he glared down into her face.

"It may be to late, Barnabas. Too late for your precious Victoria," she said under her breath as he walked out of the room.

~V~V~

Victoria sat in her lonely jail cell, staring at the wall. Where was Barnabas? Why didn't he come to her? Her heart was aching in her chest when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Victoria," a voice said as he stared at her through the iron bars with his deep blue eyes.

"John," she spoke as she rose to her feet to approach the man who had saved her from being burned alive as a witch. "Are you here to save me again?"

"I'm going to get you out of there, Victoria. I promise you. I will find a way."

"I'm not a witch. I swear to you! I'm innocent," Victoria said to him.

"I know you are innocent. There is a witch at Collinwood, but it isn't you," John stated. "I am going to SAVE you, Victoria. That's a promise."


	9. The Evil and The Innocent

**~The Evil and the Innocent~**

Marty awakened cuddled in Todd's arms. "How do you feel right now?" he asked after he tenderly kissed her lips.

"I feel perfect," she said as she gave him a beautiful smile. "I'm not sick... and that terrible pain is gone."

"I'm so glad. I was so worried about you, baby. I thought you were dying... and I would lose you..." he lamented.

"You will never lose me," she said as she stared into his eyes. She took his hand in hers and raised it gently to her lips. With soft kisses, she placed her lips on each of his fingertips.

"It's like I did not live until I loved you," she told him. "You're everything to me... and after what we shared last night, I never want to leave your arms."

"From this point on, I want to spend every night in your arms, too," Todd stated. "Marty, I love you. You are my heart."

Very gently, he tugged the blankets away, revealing her beautiful naked body. "I want to make love again," he told her.

"So soon?" she asked him quietly.

"I will want to make love often... and in many ways."

"There are other ways?" she asked him innocently.

"Yes," Todd chuckled. "I will show you. Today we will make love with our lips... and our tongues."

"Ohhh my gosh, Todd! Why would we want to do that?!" Marty gasped.

"Because it feels good... and because you will be too sore for me to enter you this soon," Todd explained.

"I am a little sore," she agreed. She winced slightly when he tugged her closer to his body.

"I hurt you," he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"It's alright, Todd. You gave me the sweetest pleasure."

"I want to pleasure you again."

"You'll show me?" she asked eagerly as she reached under the sheet that covered him and began to caress his cock.

"Ohhhh yes. I can't wait to show you," Todd agreed.

~*~o~*~

In her lonely jail cell, Vickie awaited her fate. She wanted someone to save her and she wondered where John McBain had gone. After awhile, a guard appeared. "A visitor is here to see you," he stated.

Vickie stood up eagerly as footsteps came down the hall. Her heart pounded as she waited to see who had come to visit her in her tiny cell. "Barnabas!" she gasped when she saw him standing outside the bars.

"Victoria, I am sorry I haven't gotten here sooner. Todd and Marty were just married and there were so many guests. I could not get away."

"Do not apologize, Barnabas. I am just glad you are here now."

"Victoria, I know you are not a witch. I know you do not have an evil bone in your body. You do not belong behind those bars. I am going to get you out of there and make sure you are freed. You just have to trust me. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you, Barnabas. I am not a witch, but I do believe that evil exists and it has come to Collinwood. No one is safe."

"I know. Many of us are doomed. I can feel it," Barnabas quipped.

~*~o~*~

In her bedroom in the servants quarters, Angelique stirred a connoction over the fireplace within a cast iron pot. She had been consulting her book of dark spells. So far the evil she had created at Collinwood hadn't been enough. Marty and Todd were together and happy, and Barnabas was trying to free Victoria from her jail cell.

"I must stop Todd and Barnabas from attaining happiness. They will suffer for rejecting me- both of them. They will regret the day they chose to turn me away," Angelique said as she found the wicked spell that she sought.

She needed fresh blood for the spell to come to life. Why not use her own? She had plenty to spare.

She reached for a blade and cut a gash into her own wrist. She cackled as the crimson fluid spilled into the iron pot. With a wicked smirk on her face, Angelique stirred her smoking brew. It wouldn't be long now. Not long at all until Todd and Barnabas both suffered a fate far worse than death.

Angelique chanted the ancient words to make the spell complete:

Ohhhh king of the darkness.  
>Father of hell.<br>Let them suffer a dark fate.  
>Let your darkness absorb their light.<p>

Allow them passage into the darkness.  
>Into the fires of hell.<br>Let them suffer.  
>And become one with the night.<p>

Ohhh dark lord.  
>Let them be reborn as your children.<br>I give them unto you.  
>So they shall be born again.<p> 


	10. Tainted

**~~Tainted~~**

Angelique had performed her chant numerous times, but it had not worked. Despite all her efforts, nothing occurred. "I must be doing something wrong," she spoke to Quentin who yet resided at Collinwood. The New House was nearly complete, and Marty and Todd had returned from their honeymoon at the Rose Cottage three weeks ago.

Quentin watched as Angelique stirred her witch's brew over a cast iron pot. The stench of it made him crinkle his nose. "You're trying to perform that spell again?" he questioned.

"Yes! I must make Todd and Barnabas suffer!"

"Angelique, you are going all about it wrong. You are using your own blood in the concoction. You must use the blood of an innocent. Your blood is tainted by evil and perversion."

"Who's blood shall I use then? Marty's? Sarah's?" Angelique asked. "I don't know anyone else here at Collinwood with an innocent bone left in their body!"

"You're right. We both know those old hags Kiki and Abigail are far from innocent. I have caught them in a lustful act on more than one occasion."

"Then I must get the blood of Marty or Sarah... yet now that Marty's married to Todd, she probably FAR from innocent. Every time I enter a room, I find them kissing and caressing. It makes me SICK! Todd should be fondling me!"

Quentin chuckled when he heard Angelique's plight. "Don't you get enough lovin' from me, you naughty little witch?"

"Quentin, you've become a beast. Ever since the full moon, when you became a hungry wolf and you attempted to devour me, I fear for my life when I am sleep in your bed. What kind of witch made you into this man-beast? It was not me, so I fear we have another witch residing here at Collinwood."

Quentin shook his head as Angelique mentioned his unfortunate plight. During the last full moon, he had become the wolf. He nearly attacked Angelique when she crossed his path in the forest while out in search for herbs. He didn't understand how he had been changed into such a fearsome beast. He'd always had an dark streak, but when he was the beast, he had no control of his deadly urges. He feared what he would do during the next full moon and hoped he would not cause too much destruction. Angelique had been lucky. She had kept him from hurting her with her powerful magic. Next time, his victim may not escape. Next time, he feared he would rip them apart with his razor-sharp claws.

"It wasn't a witch. It was the curse of a gypsy," Quentin stated. He hung his head, because deep inside, he knew why he was suffering from this affliction. He had discarded Jenny and he had left her. His wife had perished because of his indifference. When Quentin left, Jenny had went mad. Her family and friends tried to save her, but she starved herself along with the baby. Now Jenny and his child lay dead and buried, and Magda, Jenny's mother said that Quentin was to blame. She swore he would suffer for what he had done to their daughter. He knew he deserved it for hurting Jenny, but he hadn't known there had been a child. Jenny had been pregnant when Quentin left, but he had not known. Had he known, perhaps he would have stayed with her. Now he had to carry the heavy burden of knowing his wife and child had died because of his selfishness. For the rest of eternity, he'd bear the mark of his sins. He knew it was Magda, not a witch who had cursed him. Magda had her revenge and now he would live with the consequences. Knowing the nature of the curse, he vowed he'd never have any children. His sons would be marked to carry his curse, and he could let anyone else suffer.

"It ends with me," Quentin said to Angelique. "I will never marry and I will not sire a child. Any child of mine would be tainted by the mark of the beast. I cannot let an innocent child suffer." He'd already hurt one innocent child, his firstborn. He would not hurt another.

"How do you know you haven't already gotten a woman pregnant?" Angelique asked as she stirred her concoction over the fire.

"I guess I cannot know with complete certainty, but from this day forward, I vow to be more cautious."

"It's good that you would be. I don't want to give birth to your hairy children."

"Ohhh so it's Barnabas and Todd's children that you wish to be having?"

"Better me than Victoria or Marty!" Angelique gasped. "That's the last thing we need... a baby born of either of those unions."

"You better hurry then and work your spell. Victoria is going to trial soon... and Marty and Todd can't keep away from each other."

Angelique suddenly let out a wicked laugh. "Very soon he won't be able to keep his fangs away from her. Poor little Marty. Let's hope that he drains her dry."

~V~V~

The past several mornings, Marty had dashed to the chamber pot to vomit.. She was tired and irritable, and when Todd wanted to make love, she responded that she didn't feel well. "What's troubling you, Marty?" Todd asked as he gently caressed her cheek.

"I don't know," she said as she gave him a frown. "I just feel so sick. And all I want to do is lie in bed. I could sleep all day. I don't feel like doing anything."

"I need to get up though. Aunt Kiki will be angry with me. She says a proper lady never sleeps past sunrise. I need to sew or work in the garden. Maybe I should practice playing the piano... or spend time with Sarah. I don't know, but I truly don't feel like doing anything," she told Todd.

"You've been sick the past few mornings?"

"Yes," she said. "I can't even keep breakfast down. The thought of food makes me feel nauseous."

Todd thought for a moment and realized that Marty hadn't had her woman's flow since they had returned from the Rose Cottage. A sudden grin came to his face as he hugged Marty tight and let out of a whoop of joy. "I can't believe it, Marty. It would seem we are going to be parents!"

"What are you talking about, Todd?" Marty asked him. "Parents? I am SICK! I feel horrible! And I don't know why you-."

Todd got up and quickly dressed as Marty watched him in confusion. "I am going for the midwife. Don't go anywhere. Stay in bed... and I will bring her here to confirm it."

"Confirm what?"

"That you are carrying my child," he said as he walked over to the bed and took her face in her hands. "Marty, are you so innocent that you don't even know the workings of your own body? You're pregnant! We're having a baby!"

"No, no... I can't be," Marty protested.

"You can... and I think you are," Todd replied. "Just stay in bed... and I will be right back."

Todd rushed into Collinsport and returned with the midwife who examined Marty and determined that she was indeed carrying Todd's child. "Congratulations," she told the young couple. "You're expecting a little one who should be arriving in about eight months."

"Ohhh Todd... I just can't believe it," Marty said as she lay her hand on her flat stomach. "We need to tell Aunt Kiki and Abigail. They are going to be so excited."

"I am excited, Marty. This is what we wished for at the Rose Cottage - our own little baby to love."

Marty smiled as the news began to sink in. She and Todd were having a baby. The thought of it filled her with so much joy that happy tears quietly slid down her cheeks. Tenderly, Todd kissed them all away.

"Tonight at dinner, I will make an announcement. Baby Manning will soon grace this house. We need to prepare a nursery and start thinking of baby names."

"I'm so happy, Todd. All of our dreams are coming true, each and every one of them. I just know that nothing can spoil it for us."

Todd raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingers. "I love you, Marty," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, too," she responded.

~V~V~

Victoria still sat in her lonely cell as she awaited her sentence. She would go to trial soon and she hoped the jury would have mercy on her. She wasn't a witch, but someone at Collinwood did have powers, and Victoria feared for everyone she had come to love. Marty and Todd seemed blissfully unaware of the danger in the house. Victoria feared her friends had been blinded with new love. The evil forces at work were intent on causing destruction. Victoria knew that no one was safe. Soon Sarah and Marty would die and she might be hung for witchcraft.

*Barnabas, where are you? Why don't you come to me?* Victoria lamented silently as she stared at the cold stone walls that made up her prison. Days had passed and she had not seen him, and John McBain hadn't returned to her jail cell. If someone didn't help her gain her freedom soon, she'd surely die, then she would never return to the future. She had to get out so she could save Marty and Sarah and conquer the evil forces that threatened them.

Longing tore through Victoria when she thought of Barnabas. She had fallen in love with him, and she did not want to leave this time and place. He needed her, and she could not leave him, could she? Victoria knew that if given a choice she'd stay with Barnabas. He just had to come to her, so she could tell him that she loved him.

"Barnabas, where are you?" she called out into her empty cell.

~V~V~

Barnabas and Todd were leaving on a business trip. They'd be in Boston for several days and although he hadn't even left yet, Marty was missing Todd. It was late afternoon, and they were preparing to leave on the evening carriage.

"I don't like you leaving at dusk. What if there's an accident?" Marty asked as she watched Todd hand his valises to the carriage driver.

"I will be fine, Marty. I won't be gone long and when I do come home, we'll go away for awhile, just you and me, and we'll make up for lost time. I promise."

Marty kissed him and held him tight for a moment as sudden tears blinded her vision. "I'm so scared, Todd. It's as if I will never see you again... as if this is the last time we will-."

"Don't say that, love," he said as he hugged her close. "You're just feeling emotional because of the baby. Everything's fine. I'll be back before you know it."

"I love you," she said as she clung to him. The carriage was here to take him to Boston, but she didn't want to let him go. She wanted to beg him to stay and to never leave her.

"We must go now," Barnabas said as he approached them. He smiled at Marty as Todd drew away from her embrace.

"While I am in Boston, I'd like you to visit Victoria for me. She's very lonely, and she could use your company," Barnabas urged.

"I will go see her," Marty promised.

"Tell her when I get back, I will come to see her. And that I am seeking the help of an attorney in Boston who can help her with her case."

"I will tell her, Barnabas," Marty said as she gave him a hug. "Take care of Todd for me. I am going to miss him."

"Don't worry about me, Marty. Take care of yourself and the baby," Todd said as he gave her one last kiss.

He then left with his cousin and boarded the carriage. Moments later, they had left for Boston. As they rode away into the sunset, Marty trembled. She told Ben to take her home as she let out a long, painful sigh.

~V~V~

"I finally got it right. It's going to work this time. I know it," Angelique said to Quentin.

Before she could begin the chant, Quentin asked, "Where did you get the blood?"

"From little Sarah of course. I saw that she had an accident. Now that Marty's pregnant, I could not take HER blood. She's hardly innocent if she's carrying Todd's child."

"Angelique, what do you intend to do?" Quentin asked.

"When Todd comes back to Marty, he'll be a changed man," Angelique stated with an evil smile. "And as for Barnabas, he'll suffer just as greatly."

"Let's see you work your magic then," Quentin said as he leaned back in his chair.

Angelique poured the droplets of the child's blood into the cauldron. Moments later, an eerie glow came pouring through the window. Knowing that her spell was nearly complete, Angelique began her chant.

Ohhhh king of the darkness.  
>Father of hell.<br>Let them suffer a dark fate.  
>Let your darkness absorb their light.<p>

Allow them passage into the darkness.  
>Into the fires of hell.<br>Let them suffer.  
>And become one with the night.<p>

Ohhh dark lord.  
>Let them be reborn as your children.<br>I give them unto you.  
>So they shall be born again.<p>

~V~V~

A strange eerie light overtook the carriage as Todd and Barnabas made their journey to Boston. Todd was tired so he dozed next to his cousin, but Barnabas instantly realized something was amiss. The carriage had came to a halting stop and then there was a strange tapping noise and the painful cry of the driver.

"What's going on?" Todd asked as he sat upright in his seat to look at his cousin.

"I don't know... but I fear the driver's in trouble. The carriage stopped... so we should go out and check on him."

"It's pitch black outside. I do not think we can see."

Suddenly all the hairs stood up on the back of Todd's neck. It was as if someone... or some THING were trying to scratch their way through the door of the carriage. "Help me!" came the pitiful cry of their driver.

"Something's happened... and we must go for help!" Barnabas insisted.

"Don't open that door!" Todd cried out. But it was too late. Barnabas pushed the door open and they were assaulted by over a dozen bats. Todd fell back in his seat as their fangs tore into his flesh.

"What the hell?!" Barnabas gasped as the bats attacked his cousin.

Blood ran down Todd's neck to soak his white silk shirt. Barnabas tried to smack the bats away with his hat, but it only made them more vicious. As their screeches split the night, the vampire bats tore into Barnabas's neck.

After they had completed their task, there was streaks of blood all over the carriage. Barnabas was as white as death and Todd was not breathing.

~V~V~

Marty sat straight up in her bed at Collinwood because she had a nightmare. "Todd..." she whimpered. She clutched her blankets tightly as painful sobs wracked her body. Something had happened to Todd. She just knew it. He wasn't coming home...


	11. Complete Me

**~~Complete Me~~**

Todd had been missing for days, and Marty was beside herself with grief. The carriage he and Barnabas had taken to Boston had been found along the side of the road. The driver had been discovered dead and the carriage had been tainted with blood, but there had been no sign of it's occupants. As a search continued for Todd and his cousin, Marty feared the worst.

"He won't be coming back," she whispered to herself as she lay her hand upon her flat stomach. She was two months pregnant with a baby they had created on their wedding night, and she feared she'd have to raise the child alone. Todd wouldn't be returning. She could sense it. Her husband was dead.

"Marty," she heard a voice call out to her.

She had been standing on the balcony when she saw him approach, a bouquet of wild roses clutched within his hand. It was Todd! He had come back to her.

"Todd! TODD! Is it really you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course it's me, Marty," he said. "I could never leave you..."

"Ohhh thank God!" she sobbed as she rushed into his embrace. The roses were crushed between them but she did not feel the thorns. Even as the needles pricked her breast, Marty was completely oblivious to her pain.

Todd was back! He had returned... and life was good!

"I thought you were hurt... or worse!" she whimpered as she held him very close. "I was so worried. I cried every night. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," he murmured. "I couldn't come to you... not right away."

"Wh- where have you been?" she asked as she pulled back a fraction and caressed his face.

"Not far," he said as he looked at her with love in his eyes. "I have been watching over you. Waiting to come back to you."

"Why don't we go inside...and sit by the fire?" Marty asked. "It's far too cold outside."

Todd felt nothing as he watched Marty shiver. His eyes fled to the house where soft candlelight glowed in Marty's bedroom. "Have you missed me making love to you?" he asked in a passionate purr.

"Yes, Todd, I missed it so much..." she responded as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. She was so cold, and she longed to go inside. She tugged on Todd's arm, coaxing him to go with her. "Please Todd. Come inside with me. You can make love to me all night long. I need you."

"Yes, Love," he said as he pulled her close and hauled her up into his arms. He carried her inside and sat her down beside the fire.

"Do you feel warmer now?" he asked as he watched the glow of the embers dancing her eyes.

"I would feel much warmer if you made love to me," she responded in sweet invitation.

"Take off your clothes, my love... and come into my arms," Todd coaxed as he took a seat right next to the fire. He watched as Marty raised her thin nightdress over her head and tossed it to the floor. She wore nothing underneath and her breast was slightly bleeding where the thorns had torn into her delicate flesh.

"Come here to me," Todd said in a sensuous command.

"But you're still wearing your clothes. I want to touch you, too," Marty stated.

Todd nodded, removing his shirt. He threw it aside, then undid his pants. His hardened cock sprung free from the tight confines.

"Ohhh Todd... I need you so much," Marty murmured as she seated herself on his lap. He grabbed her asscheeks, helping her get comfortable against his muscular body.

A little gasp fell from her lips as she felt the tip of his cock seeking out the warm, wet entrance between her legs. He began to slide inside as his eyes seemed to change color from a dazzling dark-hazel to a shimmering crimson. Thinking it was the flames of the firelight she saw reflecting in his gaze, Marty wrapped her arms around him and pressed her breasts into his face. A droplet of her blood met his lips as he took a rosy peak into his mouth. He bit down strongly, startling her, but his cock surging inside her had taken away her breath.

Sucking strongly on the rosy peek, Todd used his fangs and began to feed. Marty moved her hips, giving them both tremendous pleasure as his cock speared inside her ever-so-deep. Lost in the sensation of his loving, Marty had no clue that her husband was a vampire. She went totally limp in his arms as he took her to the heights of ecstasy.

After it was over, Marty was nearly lifeless. Todd carried her to the bed and lay her down upon it's surface. "Sleep, my darling," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her brow. He covered her with the blanket as he knelt beside her bed. He couldn't stay, but a part of him grew inside her. Caressing her tummy where their child lay, Todd spoke his good-byes.

"I love you," he said before he disappeared into the darkness.

~V~V~

Across town, at the Collinsport jail, Victoria Winters had a visitor. "Barnabas," she gasped when he mysteriously showed up in her cell.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. "How did you get in?"

"It doesn't matter, my sweet. I'm here. I love you... and I want to make love to you..."

"You love me?" Victoria asked in surprise.

It was the first time she had heard him speak the words, and her heart pounded with happiness. Barnabas LOVED her.

"I do love you, Victoria... and I promise to free you. I am going to get you out of this jail cell."

"Ohhh Barnabas. I have been hoping someone could get me out of here. I have been locked in here for weeks... and I didn't hurt anyone. I am not a witch; I am innocent," Victoria said.

"What happened to you? I know there was that accident on the carriage. Were you and Todd hurt?"

Barnabas shook his head. "Do I look hurt, my dearest?" he asked as he took her hand and gently kissed each of her fingers. "I am fine... and I would like to make love to you. Would you like that, too?"

"You want to make love to me here... in this jail cell?" Victoria asked in surprise.

"Yes," he replied with a dashing smile. "I know this isn't the best of circumstances, but I need you sweet Vickie. Let me make love to you."

His coaxing was too much for Victoria. She wanted him, too, above anything else. She may be hung as a witch soon... or she may be sent back to her own time. What she had with Barnabas could all disappear in an instant. She had to savor this moment with him now and cherish it... because tomorrow wasn't promised to her. Her time here was limited.

"Yes, Barnabas. I will make love with you," she said. "But Barnabas, before we make love... there is something you should know."

"What is it, Victoria?" he asked as he wrapped his cape around her and pulled her in close against his body. He couldn't wait to remove her clothing and make sweet love to her.

"Barnabas, you should know... I am a virgin."

A slow smile played upon his lips. "Somehow I knew that," he said as he gazed into her eyes.

"And you do not mind?" she asked him softly.

"No, my dear. I assure you I do not mind. In fact, the thought of it excites me very much. I will be your first... and you will belong to me always."

"I want you to be my first," she said as she caressed his cheek.

"Barnabas, if you do not find a way to free me, I will die. I will be hung, and I do not wish to die a virgin."

"We can't let that happen," he said as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "You cannot die a virgin... in fact, I cannot let you die at all. I will save you, Victoria. That is my solemn promise."

"Can you?" she said as tears filled up her eyes.

"I love you, Victoria. I meant it when I said those words. And I will protect you."

"No more words, Barnabas. Make love to me. Please. All night long."

"It will be my pleasure."

He carried her over to the small lonely cot where she had spent so many sorrowful days, hoping and waiting for someone to save her from her unhappy cell. Very gently, he removed her clothing and lay it all aside. "I don't want to hurt you, Victoria... but I want you so much... and I don't know how gentle I can be tonight."

"It's alright, Barnabas. I trust you," she said as she lovingly caressed his cheek. "You won't hurt me."

"Victoria, a raging beast lies inside. He wants you with an all-consuming fire," he said in warning. "I am afraid I cannot control him."

She smiled at him as she took his hand and pressed it against her breast. "Barnabas, I do not fear you. The truth is, I love you. I want to give myself to you this night. I am yours."

His eyes glittered in the almost darkness. "You do not know the trust you have placed in me. I fear you will regret it, my darling, but even so, I long for the taste of your lips and the sweetness of your soul..."

All words trailed away when his mouth took possession of hers. He molded her breast in his hand as he gave her the kiss of lovers. Their surroundings seemed to disappear as they were lost in the passion that flamed between them like a burning ember.

Victoria ran her hands over his flesh, caressing the muscles which made up his back. His flesh againsts hers made her feverish and made her long for more. She knew that after tonight, everything would change. She'd belong to Barnabas forever.

"I love you, I love you so much..." he murmured as he pressed his kisses down the proud column of her neck until he reached her pulse point. As he felt her sweet blood flowing through her veins he could no longer deny the hungry beast that lay trapped inside. His sharp ivory fangs sunk deep into the yeilding flesh, piercing her neck.

"Barnabas!" she cried out, confused and lost in a tidal wave of sweet pleasure and pain.

She closed her eyes as his passion drugged her. She barely knew when he moved over, joining their bodies as one. She was so lost in his feeding, the other hardly registered in her mind. "Victoria," he groaned, raising his lips to look into her eyes.

Victoria opened her eyes to meet Barnabas's penetrating gaze. He was inside her, so deep, and from this moment on, they were one. There was no more pain, only pleasure... and it's beauty was all Victoria could think of. Wrapping her arms and legs around Barnabas, Victoria surrendered to his love.

~V~V~

A little girl had been lured from her bedroom. She walked through the gardens, hearing a voice calling her away. "Barnabas? Is that you? Barnabas?" she called as she followed a path that took her away from the great house.

Angelique giggled as she lead the little girl away. She knew that Barnabas had returned, along with Todd, and she was no fool. They were both romancing their lovers, and someone had to pay. Since Marty wasn't dead yet... and neither was Victoria, Angelique vowed that someone else would have to die. Someone very loved; someone very precious.

Sarah followed the voice as it lead her to the mausoleum. She was standing in the cemetery in only her thin little nightgown as the cool wind tossed her long dark hair. "Come to me, Sarah," she heard her brother's voice call out.

"I'm coming, Barnabas," Sarah said as she entered the mausoleum.

It was cold and it was dark and little Sarah was so very scared. She sat down between a couple of stone coffins so she could get some rest. Where was Barnabas? Why wasn't he here?

She closed her eyes and hugged her arms around her little body. Her breath was the only warmth in the cold, dark mausoleum. She didn't see the glittering eyes that watched her from a distance. Someone was triumphant as the child closed her beautiful hazel eyes. Angelique knew that the little girl would never open them again.

Just before sunrise, after he had left Victoria, Barnabas found his little sister's cold, still body in the family mausoleum.

~V~V~

When Marty woke up, Todd was gone and her bed was cold and empty. "Todd?" she said as she searched all over the room. The man she loved was gone and there was no sign that he had even been there. Had she only dreamt of his return? Where was her beloved?

She had no time to ponder it. Suddenly she heard Todd's aunt Abigail screaming. Marty threw on her robe and padded downstairs to see what was the matter. Why had Todd's aunt come to the Old House?

"What's wrong?" Marty asked when she saw everyone gathered in the parlor. Abigail was crying and Aunt Kiki was trying to comfort her.

"My niece is dead," Abigail said sadly. "She was found in the family mausoleum by a servant. Our dear little Sarah froze to death."

"No!" Marty sobbed as she pitched forward. She would have collapsed there on the floor if her aunt wouldn't have caught her.

"Calm down, Marty. You'll lose the baby!" Kiki warned. She made Marty sit down on a settee and brought her a strong cup of tea.

"Not Sarah. She can't be gone," Marty lamented.

"Why was she outside?" Abigail continued to cry. "First both of my nephews go missing... then my dear little niece wanders outside, and now she's dead."

Marty was so distraught she burned her hand upon the hot cup of tea. With trembling fingers, she set the porcelain cup aside. "Sarah," she said in a whimper. She could not believe her dear little friend was dead.

In a casket not far away, Todd stirred. His connection to Marty was so strong, he could feel her sorrow as though it was his own. Knowing she was pregnant, Todd too feared she would lose their unborn child.

*Hang on, Marty,* he whispered to her in his mind. *I'll be there with you soon.*


	12. Destiny

**~Chapter Twelve : Destiny~**

After the funeral had ended and all the mourners had gone home, Marty sat in the parlor at dusk. Tears continued to flow, even when she wasn't aware she had been crying. Sarah was gone. Sweet little Sarah. Life was just too unfair... and she was missing Todd more than she could express. Why hadn't he come to his own cousin's funeral? Where was he? And where was Barnabas?

"Marty, I need to talk to you," she heard a voice call. She rose from her chair near the fireplace, trying to wipe the moisture from her face. With her long black gown trailing behind her, Marty followed the voice toward the French doors which were slightly ajar. A dark figure was standing in the garden.

"Todd!" Marty gasped.

"It's me," he said as he walked forward and enfolded her in his embrace.

"Sarah... Sarah died," Marty said sadly as she settled herself in the strength of his arms.

"I know. Barnabas told me."

"Where were you? Why didn't you and Barnabas attend the funeral?" Marty asked. "I needed you."

"I know you did... and I'm sorry," he answered. "I couldn't be there... but I was with you in spirit."

"What's going on, Todd? What are you keeping from me?"

Todd hugged her closer as he took in the sweetness of her scent. He buried his face in her hair as he crushed her against his chest. "Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about you... and our baby. Are you taking care of the baby?"

"I'm trying, Todd... but it isn't easy. Sarah died... and you left me..."

"I didn't leave you. I could never leave you. I love you, Marty," Todd said as he pulled back a fraction and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you ... and I love our baby."

"I want to name our baby Sarah Elizabeth after Sarah ... if we have a little girl," Marty told him.

Todd nodded. "The name is perfect, but I have to go," he stated.

"Why?" she cried out. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back for you," he said as he kissed her one last time. "Wait for me."

Then in the blink of an eye, as if he had never been there at all, Todd faded. He was gone, and Marty was standing alone in the garden, among the roses. Feeling heartbroken, Marty turned to enter the house.

~V~V~

A few evenings after Sarah's funeral, Angelique came to speak to Marty. "I have something to tell you," spoke the witch. "It's about Todd..."

"What about Todd?" Marty questioned as hope rose up in her heart. She wondered if perhaps Angelique knew of Todd's whereabouts and why he had chosen to remain hidden from the world.

As Marty sat at the vanity brushing her long blond curls, Angelique approached, carrying an oval mirror. "You have no clue what your husband even is... that he's a vampire, a creature of the night. He craves human blood," stated Angelique.

Marty stared into Angelique's moss-green eyes as she began to shake. "No, Todd isn't... NO!" she cried out.

"It's true. Look into this little mirror. Look; and you will see the truth!" Angelique insisted forcefully.

Marty gazed into the mirror and saw an image of Todd. He was standing on the docks wearing a long black cloak. His lips were bright with crimson as were his eyes. They glowed with a strange, unnatural light. Suddenly his fangs gleamed. Marty's heartbeat sped up as she looked into the mirror and saw her husband change into a fearsome demon. He grabbed a woman near the edge of the water and wrapped her up into his dark embrace. As his fangs sunk deep into the tender flesh of the woman's neck, a scream rose up from within Marty.

"No! No!" she sobbed.

She clutched her stomach as she feared she may throw up. Seeing her distress, Angelique giggled. "Now you know the truth, the man you love is a vampire. He thrives off human blood. You're carrying a vampire's child in your womb."

Marty stood up quickly, pushing Angelique aside in her haste to leave the room. The mirror fell the floor, shattering into dozens of tiny pieces. "Ohhh no, seven years of bad luck," Angelique said, but she was secretly happy. She wanted Marty to have nothing but misery.

Marty rushed down the staircase and out into the night. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to find Todd. She had to confront him. She had to know if what Angelique had told her was true. "Todd! Todd, where are you?!" Marty screamed as she ran wildly through the woods.

The brush and thorns tore at her clothing, but she didn't care. She had to find Todd. He had to come to her. She needed her husband... and she needed him now. "Todd!" she yelled out into the night.

Todd could hear Marty calling for him and could sense her urgency. He knew something was incredibly wrong. Like a bolt of lightening streaking the sky, he appeared at her side. As she was crying desperately, he tugged her into his embrace.

"What's wrong, Marty? Why are you running?" he asked.

"Angelique... she- she said you're monster. She said you're a vampire. She said..." Marty told him in between sobs.

Todd stared at Marty with a pain-filled expression. The moment of truth had come, and he could not deny it. Damn Angelique for telling Marty that he was a vampire! He had hoped to wait until after their child's arrival. In Marty delicate condition, he had not wanted to upset her.

"It's true, Marty. I am a vampire," he said as he held her and tried to soothe her. "But I love you... and nothing has changed. Not really."

"Everything's changed!" she screamed. "I saw what you do. I saw!"

"No, baby, no! It isn't like that!" he cried out.

"Yes, it is!" she sobbed. "I won't have a vampire's baby!"

With those words, she broke away from him and went running, as fast as her legs could carry her. She was stumbling uncontrollably as she headed toward the edge of the cliffs. "Don't do this, Marty. Come back to me!" Todd cried out, but it was too late. She lost her footing and went tumbling over the edge of Widow's Hill.

A shrill scream left her throat as she was falling. Todd made it there just one second too late. He could have grabbed her. He could have pulled the woman he loved back to safety. But it was too late. For the young lovers, it had always been too late.

All that remained was her twisted, broken body lying so still and shattered on the jagged rocks below. The fury of the ocean did not carry it away. It remained on the rocks until Todd made his way down to the bottom and tenderly enfolded her in his embrace. A sob shook him as he hugged her against chest. "Why did you have to do it, Marty? Why?" he asked in a whimper. "We could have had everything. We had each other... and we were having a baby."

Now the baby was gone, and so was Marty. Todd was heartbroken. He was a disheveled mess as he appeared before Barnabas to tell his cousin what Angelique had done. "She did it," Todd sobbed. "Angelique killed Marty. She murdered the woman I love!"

"She'll pay for this!" Barnabas promised. "That witch killed Sarah... and she killed your beloved Margaret. ANGELIQUE WILL PAY!"

~V~V~

Angelique was wearing a sheer white gown as she stood on the beach at midnight. She was drinking from a bottle of expensive champagne she had taken from the wine cellar as she celebrated her success. "Sarah is dead... and now Marty, too," she said happily. "Everyone is suffering, especially Barnabas and Todd."

She took another swallow from the champagne bottle as someone approached her from behind. "It was you that killed them?" a cold voice asked. "You killed Margaret and Sarah?"

Angelique turned to see Barnabas standing near the edge of the water wearing a long grey cloak. "What if I did?" she asked. "What are YOU going to do about it?"

"I will kill you, WITCH," he threatened. "I know what you are. I know what you did to Victoria. I know that you framed my beloved for witchcraft. I know that you lead little Sarah outside into the cold. She froze in the freezing temperatures. Then you had the audacity to scare Margaret so profoundly that she chose to take her own life..."

"Is any of that my problem?" Angelique asked in a nasty voice. "You loved me once! You loved me! Then SHE came along. Todd loved me, too!"

"Todd never loved you! You were just a warm, willing body that we used until a real woman came along! No one LOVES a woman like you, Angelique. You're just a filthy whore!"

Angelique let out an angry scream as she came at Barnabas with her fists flying, attacking him. He only laughed as her knuckles were bruised by the assault. His body was as hard as stone. There was no way she could hurt him.

"I hate you!" she exclaimed. "I wish you would die!"

"It's you who will die! You made me immortal, remember? Tonight, witch, YOU will die," he spoke as he wrapped his hands around her slender throat.

As the waves crashed upon the shore, Angelique went purple from lack of oxygen. She collapsed upon the beach as Barnabas stood over her still form. "It is done," he said as he prepared to dispose of the witch's body.

Barnabas dug a shallow grave near the beach, but when he returned for the body, it was gone. He assumed that the waves had washed it out to sea. He was leaving the scene, but he didn't get far when Reverend Trask and his followers nabbed him. Several women had been drained of their blood in Collinsport. Their bodies had been found near the docks. A few had been brutally mutilated. Abigail and Kiki suspected that Todd and Barnabas, Abigail's missing nephews were to blame, so they asked Reverend Trask to help them in their quest.

"I have no other choice but to lock up my nephew in the hidden room of the mausoleum behind the stone caskets of his parents and his sister," Abigail proclaimed.

"Don't do this, Abigail!" Barnabas cried. "I am not the one who is evil. It was Angelique!"

"Silence!" Reverend Trask exclaimed. "You are in league with the devil!"

"Abigail, you MUST set me free! I need to save Victoria," Barnabas pleaded, but in the end, she did not listen.

Barnabas had been chained inside a casket in a hidden room of the mausoleum. He wouldn't be set free until 1993 when Willie Loomis was in search of precious jewels. Barnabas' fate had been sealed... and soon Victoria's would be, too.

When Todd heard the news, he could not believe it. Barnabas had been destroyed by a wooden stake? The story was that Reverend Trask had destroyed Barnabas on the beach. Todd was too distraught over losing Marty to question it. He did not realize Barnabas's true fate. He knew he had no other choice but to flee to England. A ship was leaving from the port carrying precious cargo. Todd decided to leave Collinsport and the memories behind. On the night they planned to execute Victoria, Todd's ship set sail.

~V~V~

"Victoria Winters, you have been accused of witchcraft, how do you plead?" asked the executioner.

"Not guilty!" Victoria cried out. "I didn't do it! I am not a witch!"

"Reverend Trask says you are. He and the respectable women of Collinwood, Miss Kiki Saybrooke and Miss Abigail Collins saw you in the act of witchery. You're in league with the devil... and so you must die!" spoke the executioner. "Victoria Winters, for the crime of witchcraft, you will be hung by the neck until dead."

"No!" Victoria screamed.

She was drug forward to the platform as the crowd cheered it's approval. Kiki and Abigail had come to see the witch hang. They were hugging each other and clapping as 'the witch' begged for mercy.

Only one person failed to cheer as the noose was placed around Victoria's neck. He stood at the back of the crowd as he watched the woman he loved about to die for a crime she did not commit. *I love you, Victoria. And I cannot let this happen,* thought John McBain. *You're in the wrong time and the wrong place, and I must send you back.*

Forces stronger than the evil ones which had condemned her sent Victoria through time and space. She disappeared at the moment the executioner had given the signal. A woman hung from the platform, but it wasn't Victoria. The crowd let out a horrified gasp when it was discovered that Phyllis Wycke had been hung in Victoria's place.


	13. The Returned

**~Chapter Thirteen : The Returned~**

**(1993)**

Blair rushed to get assistance for Phyllis Wycke who had just collapsed upon the floor. She was about to phone Dr. Woleck when Starr let out a loud gasp. Blair then realized it wasn't Phyllis Wycke who was lying on the floor. It was Victoria Winters!

"Ohhh my God! Victoria!" Starr exclaimed. "How can this be?!"

Victoria opened her eyes, seeing her dear friends hovering over her. "Are you alright, my dear?" asked Barnabas as he gently helped her to stand.

"I- I think so," she said as she stared into his eyes. She looked around the room, seeming disoriented. Then her gaze returned to Barnabas. She remembered everything that had happened in 1795 and she knew by the way he was staring at her that Barnabas had those memories, too. History had changed!

"What... what happened?" Victoria whispered. She felt dizzy, so she clutched onto Barnabas's arm for support. Tenderly he tried to steady her.

"You shouldn't try to talk. We should get you into bed," he said.

"Todd, will you please assist me in getting Victoria to her room?" Barnabas asked.

"Yes," Todd agreed. Together, he and Barnabas aided Victoria in leaving the room.

As soon as they left, Starr began questioning her mother. "What the hell just happened?" Starr demanded. "That wasn't Victoria on the floor... not at first. She disappeared and that other woman, dressed in old-fashioned clothes appeared!"

"I told you we should not delve into the supernatural! Someone could be hurt," Blair said. She looked at Lady Delphina accusingly. "You said it would be safe!"

"Nothing like this has ever happened before during one of my seances," said Lady Delphina. "EVER. I think... I think the ghost that spoke to your son is right. The dead have come back to Collinwood. No one is safe. This place is cursed!"

She got up from the table and hurriedly began gathering her candles and tablecloth. She seemed greatly frightened. "All of this was hogwash!" Jack said after Delphina's exit. "I'm going to bed!"

Todd assisted his cousin in helping Victoria to her room. Barnabas eased Vickie down on the bed. "Will you be alright, my dear?" he asked as he stood over her with concern.

"I remember you. From another place and time," she said weakly.

"It was all just a bad dream," Barnabas told her gently.

"I think we should..." Todd started, but his cousin gave him a warning look.

"There are some things we should not speak of," Barnabas said quietly to Todd. Very gently, Barnabas pressed two fingers lightly to Vickie's brow. She closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber. In that instant, he had wiped all the memories away.

"No one can know," Barnabas said quietly to Todd. "Because if they do, they may suspect we're vampires. I am NOT getting locked up again. I have to watch her carefully, so she does not tell anyone the truth."

He stared down at Vickie lovingly, happy he would have a second chance with her. He was thankful. It was all he ever wanted.

"I learned nothing from the seance," said Todd. "Nothing about Marty. I have lost her forever..."

"It is time you moved on," Barnabas said. "You must love again."

Todd wanted to protest, but his heart was lonely. Could he love again? Could he make love to anyone who was not Marty? Could he find happiness?

"I do not know," he said quietly.

"You must seek a new woman who will warm your heart... and your bed," Barnabas urged.

Todd nodded. He knew it was true. He had gone too long without a woman's love and his heart yearned for happiness. It was time.

"I will look."

"I hear there are some beautiful waitresses who work at the Collinsport Inn," said Barnabas. "It's not too late; you could go there before they close for the night."

"Great idea, Cousin. I will see you later."

Todd walked out, leaving Barnabas alone with Vickie. "Good night, my sweet," Barnabas said before softly kissing her lips.

~V~V~

She was just about to close up when a man in along black cloak walked into the restaurant just below the inn. "Can I help you?" she asked when she turned around, holding a steaming pot of coffee.

He gasped in shock, nearly causing her to spill it. "Marty?" he questioned, staring into her face.

She stared back, lost in his penetrating gaze. Who was he? And how did he know her name?

She had never seen him before. She was sure of it. She surely would have remembered him. He was breathtaking!

"Who... who are you?" she asked. "And how do you... know my name?"

"I'm Todd Manning," he replied. "And I... I knew your name because someone told me that you... work here."

"I see," she said as she carefully lead him over to a table. "I was just about to close the restaurant, but I have a couple of pieces of apple pie left and I could get you a cup of hot coffee."

"That would be nice..." he said. "I would like that."

He took his place at the table, watching as she went behind the counter to fetch him a piece of pie. She brought it over on a dish, along with a cup of coffee.

Todd couldn't stop staring at her. How was it that this young woman looked EXACTLY like the woman he had loved? How was it that she had the same name?

"Please sit down," he offered.

When she hesitated, he went on speaking. "I must admit, I am lonely. You see, I lived in Collinsport many years ago. Now that I am back... and I don't know many people. Please... tell me about yourself."

At his urging, Marty sat down at his table. "My name is Marty Saybrooke..." she said quietly.

~V~V~

Sabrina Stuart hadn't set foot in Collinsport for the past several years. There were too many painful memories, and Sabrina hadn't been able to deal with it. She was a very fragile soul. Her life had been torn apart, and she was still healing from the very painful incident. She blinked back tears when she thought of that night...

She and Chris had shared a very romantic night together in the Rose Cottage where he had made his home close to Collinwood. They had made sweet, passionate love, then Sabrina had to go. She had gave Chris a long, lingering kiss after they had exchanged their words of love. No one had ever made her feel like Chris did; he was her very heart. She had tenderly touched his chiseled cheek, then she left along the pathway leading through the grounds of Collinwood and back toward town where Sabrina was staying at the inn.

But what happened that night would haunt her forever. Sabrina had been attacked on her walk back into town, brutally mauled and raped. Some sort of animal had forced itself on her, ripping her clothes, tearing her delicate skin, doing unspeakable things to her in the dark. Luckily, only bits and pieces of that horrific memory remained for Sabrina. She could still remember the grunting sounds the beast had made as it's giant claws tore into her skin, giving her scars which would forever mar her flesh and haunt her for the rest of her life. Terror of that incident awakened Sabrina even now, many years later as her nightmares were still causing her so much turmoil.

Sabrina had been found in the woods after the rape and taken to a hospital. When she told of the wolf-like beast who had attacked her, the doctors at first looked at her as though she were crazy. But when hairs of the animal were found at the scene and tests were done on the semen it had deposited within her, the doctors were baffled. Sabrina was greatly traumatized. She was sent to Wyndcliffe Sanitarium where she would be under a doctor's constant care.

Sabrina was a mess. She was deathly afraid of being hurt again. The doctors had their hands full trying to calm her. She often had fits of screaming as memories of the attack came to her in bits and pieces.

As the months passed, Sabrina began to gradually get better. The hardest part was that she was pregnant and unsure if the baby was a result of the rape or a product of her love for Chris. She could remember Chris, but the memories were foggy as everything leading up to the rape was entirely vague. She remembered his kiss, his soft touch, and how much they had once loved each other. Sadly, even the mere thought of being with a man after what had happened to her had left Sabrina in a state of terror. She couldn't bear for a man to touch her again... not even Chris. Just the thought of it would send her into hysterics. It would be a very long time before Sabrina could contemplate returning to Chris's life.

During her time in the sanitarium, Sabrina fell in love with the little one inside her. The doctors were always doing tests, and she was fairly certain that they thought the baby belonged to the beast. The doctors were very hush-hush about everything and Sabrina was so scared. She was afraid the baby would be born horribly disfigured or covered in animal-like fur like the one who had attacked her. "Please let this baby be Chris's," she prayed. She loved Chris so much... and she wanted desperately for the baby to be HIS child. Someday she wanted to go to him, the baby in her arms, and show him their child. She wanted to apologize for disappearing out of his life and plead with him to forgive her as it was her fear that had kept her away. She had never stopped loving him.

Tears fell silently from Sabrina's eyes as those memories came rushing back. Eight months in the hospital, then the baby came early. The tiny baby boy had died before he took his first breath. Sabrina had been weak from blood loss, though she had asked to hold her infant son. "I'm sorry," the nurse had said. "You cannot see him."

Sabrina never saw her baby, and she never knew if he had been Chris's child. In her heart, she had felt that he was. No matter what, he was her baby, and she would forever love him. She often dreamed of cradling him in her arms and singing him lullabies. She never saw his face in those dreams, but they were so comforting. How would she ever go on with all the devastating loss and the tortured memories?

The baby had been gone for some time before the doctors finally released Sabrina from Wyndcliff. With her disappearance in Collinsport, everyone had thought she was dead. There had been some rumor about her attack and how she had died in the hospital that night. No one knew the truth. Wouldn't Chris be shocked when she showed up at his door, very much alive? What would he do or say when she stood there with him, face-to-face? Would she ever be able to allow his touch again after all she had been through?

Sabrina missed him terribly, but she was like a walking time-bomb. Anything triggering memories of her attack would leave her in a state of panic. Just setting foot on Collinwood's grounds was like extreme torture. "I need to get to Chris..." she kept telling herself, putting one foot in front of the other and conquering her fears.

Finally she made it to the front door of the cottage as a cascade of memories came rushing back like a waterfall. This time they were beautiful. They were memories of love. Memories of happiness. Memories that made Sabrina smile. She certainly hadn't smiled much over the past several years. It was time to regain her life, and Sabrina hoped her future would be with Chris, the only man she had ever loved.

She rapped upon the door, waiting for an answer. In the dying light of evening she waited for Chris to open the cottage door. She prayed he would answer ... How she missed him and longed to see his face again!


End file.
